Karma
by Icy Flame
Summary: Completed. Karma, what goes around comes around. Rougecentric, rietro
1. We're Friends Right?

Karma

Chapter one: We're Friends Right?

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: I don't own them never will most likely.

This has certain couplings already chosen ahead of time, this is NOT I repeat NOT Rogue/Scott! I do not agree with that couple. If you look at my bio then you will know whom I am placing with whom. If you are too lazy to do that then I am sorry you must live in suspense because I will not explain it to you.

Wanda: Oh yea that is the way to reel in the fans!

IF: Shut up! Ok I'm new at this! Incase you have yet to notice Scarlet Witch or Wanda is my muse. 

Wanda: Well I ought to be! All these wonderful ideas came to you in Hex Factor, MY episode!

IF: Yea, yea. Well I guess I should get on with it! Email me or review with any concerns! This is just a short chapter to see what you all think about it! PLEASE review I don't want Wanda to break my computer with her 'gift'.

Wanda: I heard that!

IF: Uh ehehehehehe ^.^; Let's just start!

"Normal Speech"

_Actions During Talking (Normally from the person who is being spoken to)_

'Thoughts'

Rogue sighed as she munched on her lunch, alone as always. The rest of the X-Men were eating with each other and yet again excluding her from their little group. They didn't seem to notice her at all unless she did something wrong and yet she had each and ever single one of their memories, all of them from the little incidents that have occurred for far. She frowned as she thought back to the fight last night at the mall.

~After the Battle~

"Don't blame yourselves, if it's anyone's fault it is mine. I should have trained you to fight someone like Wanda. You know handling defeat is as much is as much a mock of your character as coming home the victor and from what I can see this was a lesson much needed." Completed the professor, hands steepled as he watched his team of mutants each walk by defeated. When out of the range of their teacher the students rested on a bench. Evan was standing on his board going back and forth, Scott was sitting on the bench next to Jean next to Kitty with Kurt leaning on it. Rogue just stood up against a tree nearby.

"I can't believe the loser-hood beat us!" Scott groaned rubbing his bangs out of his face albeit they fell back in place not two seconds later. Jean gave him a worried look and touched his shoulder, he shrugged it off but she replaced it holding him firmly.

 Jean reassured, "Scott you heard what the professor said, there was nothing any of us could of done."

   "Yea man I mean who would of thought that they would have a decent member!" Evan remarked, stopping for a few seconds to comfort the team leader. Scott still shook his head.

  "No there must have been something I could of done."

  "There wasn't anything we could of done and you know it yo! I mean it's about high time us X- geeks lost to da brotherhood!" Rogue encouraged, eyes widening at what she had just uttered, her teammates looked up in shock.

  "She touched Todd remember?" Kitty informed, the nodded their heads and went back to contemplating the situation.

  "You guys she is like totally right though, well not the geek part but y'know! We just have to start training for all sorts of situations."

 "Yea Kitty is correct we presently require different training, come on guys let's go back home before the professor gets worried." Jean agreed, a bunch of groans was her only reply and they got up and started back to the institute.

~~~Present Time~~~~~

  "Rogue!"

"Huh?" she looked up to see a rather disgruntled Scott Summers towering above her sitting form, "Oh hey Scott, what'd ya need?" 'Oh god I must of looked like the biggest idiot staring off  into space like that, of all the times to take a stroll up memory lane.'

"I wanted to ask you something about well us." Her heart sped up a beat, and she was thankful her white make-up hid her face because it was blushing beet red.

"Yea what about us?" she asked shyly looking up at him.

He squirmed slightly and his hand went distinctly behind his neck, a nervous habit he had picked up.

 "Well I mean ever since you joined the X-Men we have been kind of close and I was wondering. Well we're friends right Rogue? _She nodded dumbly, smiling up at him_ Good. I wanted to ask you some advice." 

 "Shoot"

"I uh have a sort of umm this thing for a girl I have known for a while and well I am pretty sure she feels the same way but I mean I'm still dating Taryn. Since you have a way with problems I thought that maybe you could help me out."

 Rogue started to stumble with her words her accent coming out all funny.

"Well Ah thank dat ya otta go with whom evar ya truly care for Scott" (I am really sorry for butchering that job of her accent but dammit I can hardly spell normally and her accent totally throws me through a loop!)

 "Really you think so? Great, well I'll see you later I have to talk with Jean." He turned around and jogged off, but stopped and turned around. "Thanks Rogue, I'm glad were friends." After saying that he waved to Jean and walked over to her quickly.

  She sighed at this, 'Oh course he was talking about Jean. Well he had a stick up his ass anyways!' She shook her head as tears tried to escape her eyes, just then a hand landed on her shoulder.

  "Hey Roguey! Guess what I just got back from my grandparents! What has been happening lately at the mansion?" asked a girl with a thin British accent. Rogue looked up and though her gray jade eyes saw Risty Wilde standing above her with a wild grin on her face. Smiling back Rogue got up and started to walk with the girl informing her of the things that have occurred lately.

IF: Well what do you think?

Wanda: It sucked really I wasn't in ANY of it!

IF: Yea well you will be soon! Sorry for no BOM, they'll be there in the next chapter, if you want a next chapter! 

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 

Wanda: I just thought of something, you know how I looked in Hex Factor when _begins to whisper_

IF_: Nods her head, yea that sounds good! _HEHEHHEHEHE until next chapter! Wait till ya see what we have cooked up for you!


	2. Park Bench 'Water'

Karma

Chapter Two: Park Bench Tears

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: I don't own then and never will

Hiya I started to write this after I posted up my first chapter and hope that you all are enjoying this. I will try to get the chapters out fast but it takes time so please don't hurt me!

Wanda: Oh yea that's showing them whose boss!

IF: Look I don't wanna hear it! I'm really trying here!

Wanda: Whatever at least I'm in this chapter!

IF: Sssh! Don't give it away! _Backs down as she notices her muse's fingers are twitching._ You know what you're right they deserve to know that! Ehehehehehehe ^.^; well enjoy! Oh and thank you so much all those who took the time yesterday to review: Red Witch, Ryoken, Mizz Marvel, Alan Williams, lyekka! Thank you again, you guys are awesome I am dedicating this to you!

  "Hey!" Rogue screamed as Scott's car zoomed by with an extra seat but the vehicle continued on its speedy path, not halting at all. Scott had promised her a ride home! What had added salt to the wound was that Jean had been snuggled up against Scott.

'Well I guess that means those two got together. Of course Scott would never want some Goth, I should of known I was better off with the brotherhood. At least there they weren't afraid of me.' She stifled the urge to cry and started running, not paying attention where she was headed. Her feet hit the pavement at an amazing speed, which would leave one believing that it had been Pietro to pass them instead of Rogue. When the girl finally stopped she looked around and frowned to see she was now located in the park.

   Shrugging over to a bench she plopped down on it and let loose. Her emotions overwhelmed her and just couldn't bottle them up any longer.

   Unchecked tears trickled down her covered face. Swiping at them she only successfully removed her makeup since others soon replaced her tears. Giving up she let her hands rest at her sides and just let the emotions pass over her. A rush of wind past by and she shrieked as a previous teammate appeared from seemingly thin air.

 "What happened to you? You look like a raccoon Rogue." Pietro asked, cocking his head to the side. She looked up into his crystal blue eyes a second before she broke out into another round of sobs. Shock clearly written across the young New Yorkers face as sympathy clouded his normally ego mantic feedback and he sat down next to and patted her back. 

  "Uh sorry Roguey I didn't mean it really, I think the uh raccoon look in, really. I didn't mean it." He apologized, 'Great going man now she's breaking down, just had to say it didn't ya.' What happened next totally floored him. Rogue was never one to touch people, whether her clothes covered ever part of her or not so when she buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around the speedster Pietro's blue eyes that normally held an sneering glint had now widened and for the first time in his life he was speechless. After his shock had faded he wrapped his arms around her and patted her back.

  "Hey it's ok Roguey. I mean what is the worse that could happen to you at the institute?" 

  She moved to look at her angel. It had been so nice for some one to just hold her when she needed it but now she realized who it was and blushed only now without her makeup it was clear to the naked eye, more importantly the pair of crystal blue ones staring down at her could detect the faint pink tint her normally white pasted cheeks. Her face was totally lacking her normally gothic makeup, leaving her with a beautiful natural look besides the red eyes.

  "Ah'm all alone there." She whispered, letting go of him, "Sorry Ah uh didn't think."

  "Beautiful" escaped Pietro's mouth before he could help it," How could you be alone in that huge place huh? I mean you have umm Kurt as a brother."

 "Ah think you know first hand that siblings aren't always the greatest companions on a team." She pointed out; he frowned at the thought of his own sister Wanda. She had still refused his acts of forgiveness although she had state that morning that she wanted to she just wasn't ready. That had made him smile a little; she was becoming more like how she was when she was a child, forgiving to everyone and so kind…

 "Yay well I uh um have to go, it's my turn to umm pick up dinner so I'll uh just let you go y'know." Pietro excused, the whole situation had made him uncomfortable and now he was having a hard time repressing a lot of memories along with emotions. Shaking his head he zoomed off before Rogue could get in another word edge wise. A cloud of dust marked where he had headed.

  "Why is he headed in the wrong direction?" Rogue shrugged and wiped her face again. Looking around to see if anyone had witnessed the event she smiled a little and lifted into the air slightly. A smirk appeared on her face as Rogue took off into the air, using a gift that had been presented to her a while ago.

~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~

  The cemetery had been basically empty besides Rogue. Her eyes lit up in worry as she appeared in front of a grave in a puff of brimstone, she wasn't the only one there though an lady leaned heavily up against the cold chipped stone. Her eyes were dull and she was freezing cold. Locking eyes with Rogue she grasped the girls wrist before she could move. The only thing she said was, "Carol"

 "NO! Let go you idiot!" the new mutant struggled to realize the old lady from her. But alas the old bird just wouldn't let go and Rogue cried as she soaked up her life force and her powers. The lady just smiled as see went limp up against the grave. Rogue shook her head in shock.

 "NO! NO WHAT HAVE AH DONE?!?" she screamed, then she heard a sound and appeared in front of another grave. 

~~~~Present Time~~~~~

 Rogue lifted higher into the sky, twirling around. She hadn't told anyone that she could fly. It had been a little secret of her own that no one had figured out...yet. It was her reward for not being able to touch she told herself. She shook off the gloomy memories and soared faster. Clouds skimmed by her and she waved to some passing birds. Thoughts of today's events came to mind and she frowned. 

 'Why did Ah think that Scott would like me?'

'Ah have no clue Ah mean you did touch him a couple times! You should have notice that he loved Jean. Hell you have even touched Jean a few times too! You knew you never had a chance? Why did you do that to yourself?'

"Ah guess it figures that Ah choose the impossible because even if Ah did get his love Ah could never really be with him. DAMN THIS CURSE OF MINE!" she screamed out loud, life just wasn't fair to her.

"Dammit why is it that Ah am so fucked up in life when Jean gets everything served to her on a silver platter! It just anit fair!" 

  With that her journey came to an end and she landed on the roof. Huffing she crossed her arms and frowned. She looked down and saw the sun reaching towards the horizon. Rogue also noticed that Scott and Jean were frenching in the garden. Rage building at the fact that they _could_ do that and she let the anger boil up and then turning punched the stone sculpture next to her and let out a screech as her fist went through it. 

~~~~ Brotherhood Manor~~~~

   Across town another female was going though similar situations. Only instead of discovering some newfound powers she was learning to control her long assumed curse. A smile cracked over her lips as she moved the fire with her thoughts.

  "Very good child, you have finally learned to control your rage." Agatha praised.

 "Yes! No more staying all cooped up I am finally free from my cage!" Wanda spouted, jumping into the air. Turning around she noted that she had an audience and blushed. Not wasting a second Pietro sped over to his sibling.

  "See I new that you could do it!" Pietro spewed praised, clutching her shoulders and giving her a hug. She was shocked but hugged back. Trying out some of her powers she tested to see if her brother was being honest in his attempts to praise her and broke out in a smile as she noted that he was trying to hold back so that he wouldn't scare her.

  "Pietro I'm sorry for saying that you were like him. I was angry and it wasn't right. Will you forgive me?" she asked in a soft voice. His eyes widened and for the second time in his life and that day Pietro Maximoff was left wordless. He merely nodded his head, tears brimming his eyes. His old sister was back.

 He tried to say, "Wanda I'm sorry about leaving you there I didn't know what was happening he told me you left because of me and I didn't want you to go but he just…I" she shushed him and grabbed him in a giant hug and patted his back soothing him.

  "It's ok he'll pay for what he's done to us Pietro." With that she smiled and walked into her room, running a hand through her short hair.

  Pietro smiled as he watched her go. She was always one to pick up quickly. 'Almost as fast as my speed'

  Lance interrupted his thoughts, "I see you took me up on the counseling idea." His joke was light and referring to his comment when he had first explained his sisters 'unhappy' behavior towards him when she first arrived. Rising an eyebrow at the smirking Lance he nodded and then zoomed over to him, throwing a hand over his shoulder and whispering lightly so Mystic wouldn't hear.

 "Don't you have a Kitty kat to call Lover boy?" he mocked and broke out into a fit of laughter as Lance lunged for the phone.

IF: Sorry it was so short but that is all I can come up with so far!

Wanda: Terrible, I was SO out of character!

IF: ^.^; Gee you sure are supportive

Wanda: Come on I have control after a day?

IF: You had enough to fight the X-men! Besides I kinda need you in school for uh-future chapters!

Wanda: You are truly hopeless you know?

IF: Sorry there wasn't too much Brotherhood in the up coming parts I swear, well I hadn't planned for it but I 

WILL add them in I promise!

Wanda: Yay well there better be Icy Flame!

IF: Well you are the muse maybe you should I don't know INSPIRE ME! _Shrieks like a little girl as she notices she is now being lifted off the ground. _You know I feel very uh inspired I think I'll work on the next part, in a different room than my muse. _Scuttles away from angered Scarlet Witch_ 'Knew I should have gotten Pietro, damn it though he is SO hard to book!' I am off to work on chapter three, keep the reviews coming!


	3. Why Me?

Karma

Chapter Three: Why Me?

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: I don't own them and never will

 Hey I started this on Friday and hope you all enjoy it as much as I loved writing it. Thank you all for your support! I would REALLY wanna thank lyekka, Alan Williams, Red Witch, Ryoken, Lucky439, and MizzMarvel for reviewing and for their awesome comments! They really helped me out with getting my lazy muse to move! (I am so happy a whole bunch of my favorite authors reviewed my story!) J I will start on chapter four and probably get up to chapter five or six this weekend depending on whether or not my muse helps out!

Wanda: What's that suppose to mean?

If: Uh nothing really I swear…please don't hurt me!

Wanda: _Rolls eyes_ Whatever just get on with this! I really need some time to relax, I mean this is the third day in a row that I have been popping these suckers out! It is hard work you know.

IF: What are you talking about? I'm the one who types! _Sees muse moving her arms and hands._ But uh you are right I will let you rest uh during um my test tomorrow in Global Studies! Ugh let's get this thang started so that I don't give me muse any more unneeded vacation!

Wanda: What?!?

IF: _Gulps visibly_ erm on with the show!

'Why me? Why am I cursed with this-'

"Whoa what did it do to you?" Evan joked, appearing with his video camera from a now headless statue. He looked at her funny but shrugged it off as it being that time of the month. She looked up with him with wide eyes, 'did he see me fly?' 

 "Uh what are you doing up here Evan?" Rogue asked nervously, hands going to her sides clenching slightly. He cocked his head to the side and decided that he didn't want to loose his memory so he might as well spill.

 "Well you see I have this report for school…"

"Oh gwad not again!"

"No not like last time, this time I was trying to get a shot of Jean and Scott for blackmail. _blushes_ It came to me when I was reading something for College English." Rogue shook her head in defeat; there was just no way to keep this boy from everyone's personally life.

 "Yea well you better not let the professor find out he wouldn't like it very much. You know the rules around here." She stated while gazing unintentionally in the direction of the brotherhood house. She shook her head when Evan called her name again.

  " Rouge do you wanna help me out with this?" he asked with pleading eyes, if he had a co-worker all the blame wouldn't land on him plus Rogue had agreed to help out last time. "We are partners." He reminded cheerfully hoping this would cause her to agree. She shook her head at his antics, " Ah swear you are just like a puppy!" He just grinned back at her and zoomed in on her face with the recording machine.

  "Reporting live here on top of the institute is reporter Rogue! She is here to relay the story of how Jean and Scott are somehow stuck together!" he announced, getting the clue she gave a winning smile and batted her eyelashes at the lens.

  "Well Evan it appears to be a serve case of spring fever. These two subjects have been stalking after each other for some time. I am for one surprised it took these subjects this long to get together but of course this has nothing to do with their intelligence level." She reports holding her hand to her face as if a microphone were held in it, the last part being said in an extremely sarcastic voice Evan started to laugh. Unfortunately Jean heard them and unlocked her lips from Scott's and turned up to them. 

 Jean yelled, "Why don't you two grow up!" She started to storm up to the mansion but fell on a section of ice left over from a battle between the new recruits. This caused Evan to fall down rolling with laughter, tears rolling down his cheeks. Hearing Jean start to curse as Scott fell on top of her when he was trying to help threw him over the limit. He momentarily lost control and shot off several spikes, Rogue had to leap into the air and do a flip to make sure she was not hit.

"EVAN! You almost hit me! Get some control."

"Sorry I wasn't thinking."

"It's ok, wait what did you say?"

"I'm-" 

"No after that."

"I wasn't thinking."

"That's it! You're a genius!" She ran up to him and threw her arms around him hugging the totally shocked boy. She ran down the stairs while Evan just stood there dumbfounded thinking 'huh?'

~~~Other section of Town~~~

 "I hate cleaning yo! Why don't Mystique gotta help or that old lady! Hell not even Wanda gotta help out! I'm a toad in need here, I can't clean the bathroom!" Toad whined while attempting to scrub the toilet. Although it wasn't quite working out since he had the brush tied to the broom so that he wouldn't have to actually get within touching range of the toilet. He still had to re-hook the shower curtain, fix the tiles and apply a new mirror because of a certain witch's inability to forgive her brother when she first got here, plus clean the area and reattach the doorknob; it had been blown off when Mystique room exploded.

   "Dude this is so typical, do this ~Toad~ do that! Man my name anit even Toad it is Todd I mean even Freddy knows that you think some one that is suppose to be super smart would realize it!" Toddles continued to grumble about being stuck cleaning up the bathroom unaware of a pair of eyes watching his every move, she made her presence known by tapping the amphibian boy on the shoulder, of course this caused him to shoot seven feet in the air and grasp onto the ceiling. Shooting an angry yellow-eyed glare at whoever had touched him he fell off when he realized it had been Agatha.

  "Uh I uh umm"

  "You missed a spot." She said in a monotone voice, Todd simply nodded believing it safest just to agree with her. He had seen her restrain Wanda; he would be no match for her. He gulped and landed back on the ground and sustained his effort on the chore of scrubbing the lavatory. The lady walked out of the bathroom smirking at the boy's reaction. 

   "Stupid old lady, spying on me!" Todd groaned. "Ouch!" he turned to see the lady glaring at him, he tried to laugh it off but she only glared harder. He crouched down and started scrubbing the smelly toilet again until she left. Not being the brightest crayon in the box he continued mumbling and was not aware of the fact that Agatha was still standing in the door jam. Glaring at the small toad like teenager she mumbled a few words and Todd found himself kicked by some unseen force and shoved head first into the toilet.

  "EWWWWWWWW Help some one! This is toad abuse! Ugh, no this smells! Let me out of here! I swear when I get my webbed hands on that old hag-hey what's that?" Toddles asked as he noticed some weird cube like thing. Squinting from the small amount of light he saw that Tabby hadn't actually thrown her frozen firecrackers away but had carelessly tossed them in the toilet. That was not what made Todd worry though the fact that the bombs were defrosting because of the heat from his breath was what was making him squirm to try and release himself from the smell prison. But unfortunately for the mutant code named Toad he was unable to get his head dislodged from the captain's seat and was blown into the next room, which happened to be Agatha's

  "AHHHH!!!!" was screamed like a banshee and ringing in his sensitive ears as Todd tried to escape the clutches of the older women.

IF: That's is for now! I will add more soon, I wanted to add more but my muse just totally fainted from over use! I swear the things are just so sensitive!

Wanda: Hey ::coughs:: Ugh, I need rest! 

IF: ::sighs:: Sorry the next chapter will take a while! I am so sorry for this chapter I know it is REALLY crappy but well I wanted to get something out and I am totally out! I don't know this just didn't go how I thought it would but I PROMISE to get back on track with the next chapter! I just have to find the piece of notebook paper with the scenes on it.

Wanda: Yep I made her write down the scenes-

IF: Technically they are chapter titles so I would remember what I wanted to write without spending forever thinking about it!

Wanda: As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted I had Icy Flame write down the titles so she would remember what to write, its hard when your brain is the size of a pea!

If: What?!? For that I am so not giving you a back during my test tomorrow!

Wanda: You'd fail then-

IF: No way besides I got an A in the class and I spaced off plenty of times! ::stops talking as she notices her muse is asleep:: Oh well what can you do! I'll write/post up the next chapter ASAP! Please Review!


	4. Class Transfers

Karma

Chapter Four: Class Transfers

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: Don't own them never will

 Hey, sorry for this A) being so short and B) taking so long to get out!

Wanda: Yea whatever, I needed a break!

IF: And I kinda went to the library on Friday and got some books! Ehehehe ^.^; sorry but I will try to update this again but it seems I have fallen on my roll!

Wanda: And your rocker.

IF: HEY! Oh well let's get this started! PLEASE Review! I would like to thank those that have taken the time to do so! I am so happy that I have dare I say fans! Coolie! It really helps me out with getting these things out faster! It does because it makes me feel responsible and that affects my tiny guilt that I have yet to find out how to shut off! LOL Later!

Rouge rushed down the hallways and into the professor's office, flinging the door open she ran over to his desk. He looked up at her startled at her sudden appearance in his office, gaining his composure he steepled his fingers and rose an eyebrow at her antics. She blushed as she realized what she had done.

  "Ah'm sorry professor it's just that Ah have a theory." She explained, slightly out of breath. Her hair was still a little ruffled from her flight and Rogue's breathing was abnormal for just running. 'She must be excited' he figured and placed his hands on his desk in order to reply.

   "Well Rogue would you mind telling my your theory?" he asked cautiously. She nodded her head, and he waved his hand towards a seat. She slid into it and sat up straight before beginning. 

   "Ya see Ah was up on the roof with Evan _Charles rose and eyebrow at this_ and he sudden shot of a couple spikes. He said it was because he wasn't thinking. Ah thought that maybe Ah might be able to control my power if Ah uh y'know meditated and got calm and all." Rogue splurged, not use to saying this much. She looked at him expectantly and he looked like he was considering it. After a few moments he steepled his fingers and then replied slowly.

 "I do not wish to give you a false hope, that could do much more damage than good, but I would indeed like to see you theory in action. Perhaps I can schedule a session with Ororo where she can help you out."

  Rogue smiled as she agreed, "Ok, when will we start?" She was rather eager to begin, but so would anyone else who had been devoid of human contact for such a long period of time. He put his fingers to his head and concentrated for a few moments. He nodded and began to write something down and when finished he looked up at his student.

  "Ororo will have a session with you after school tomorrow when you return from school. I suggest you be on time."  

   The green-eyed girl simple nodded and left the room grinning like a hyena. She pranced down the hall and caught the attention of everyone she passed.

    Logan shook his head at her behavior and continued to try and get the new recruits to follow him to the danger room. They looked a little reluctant which made him believe that maybe Chuck had been right about him working them too hard when he realized that there was confetti in most of their hair. 'Dammit how do they keep planning the little midnight parties? Well I'll just have to make them work double hard today.' He smirked at his little discovery and must to their instant relief rescheduled the danger room session to be outside.

~~Next Morning~~

Lance stood by Kitty's locker as she removed her needed books from it, listen to her ranting was giving him an excuse to stare at her and it was fine by him.

 "I SO can not like believing that Principal Kelly just decided to change all the schedules around I mean ugh! It is the second semester already!" she raved, waving her science book in the air, Lance scooped it up from her and grabbed her into a hug.

 "LANCE!"

 "What? I like the new schedules, we have almost all the same classes!" Of course this got a smile from Kitty who had to admit that was a bonus.

  Kitty amended, " Ok so this isn't a totally bad thing but I just don't understand why he would do that."

   "Kitty there is a thing I learned a while ago about adults, we'll never figure them out! Come on before we're late to class!"

      Rogue shook her head as she peered down her new schedule. She had basically the same classes, no biggie. Grabbing her books from her locker she headed off to French class. It was unfortunately on the opposite side of the building from where her locker was located. Her shoulders drooped as she realized she was going to be late for class and get a detention and also not make it to her session with Ororo today.

  "Fuck"

  "Well it is good to see they're teaching you something at the mansion," a slick voice whispered in her ear. Before Rogue had a chance to see who it was she was seeing everything blurred. Someone had his or her arms around her slightly, carrying her somewhere. She threw her arms around their neck to make she didn't fall from whoever was carrying. What she didn't realize was that they had stopped moving. 

   "Why Roguey I never knew you cared." Came a coy voice, as her jade colored eyes cleared she figured out that is had been Pietro who obviously had used his mutation to carry her to- her first period class?

 "Uh thanks, but won't you be late for your first class?" she asked skeptically, he shook his head and walked into the room she was standing in front of, dumbly she followed still not understanding what was happening. 

    When the teacher noted their presence he frowned, and put the pink slips away. He pointed to the last two desks in the class. Nodding the two mutants took the seats and got their things out. Rogue looked to her right and sighed, Pietro was in her first period French class.

   'Well this will be a memorable forty-five minutes'

  "Today we will be covering the difference…"

IF: That is it for now. Sorry I am tired and have to work on 'Acid and Base'

Wanda: What? There's more work? Gees I wish I had a lazy author. 

IF: Yea whatever, sorry for this being so short but my muse if getting a little lazy herself.

Wanda: Hey! I resent that!

IF: Riiiight, anyways I am now working on TWO stories, well more than that but that is all I have posted for now!

Wanda: Remember be kind and rewind- er review!

IF: _rolls eyes_ Til later! OH WAIT! I will add in the next chapter if anyone wants to see it what all the mutants' schedules are! The reason it took me so long to get this out was because I had to try and figure out what classes everyone was in or could be in and stuff!


	5. Brother's Priority

Karma

Chapter Five: Brother's Priority

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: Never owned them never will

IF: I am so sorry for getting this out so late but my little brother kept kicking my off the computer every hour so it was really hard to finish this!

Wanda: Excuses, excuses! Just get on with this!

IF: ::sticks tongue out at muse:: well I would like to thank all the people that have and are reading this! I am sorry for getting this out so late! OH I also wanna give a big thanks to the following people who reviewed my and Wanda's story: Rionithis, Ysabelle WolfHeart, MizzMarvel, Ryoken, Alan Williams, Lucky439 and lyekka!

Wanda: Yes all of your reviews ended my trip to Southern Africa but it was bond to happen anyways! Please be kind and review! Enjoy the story I hope you like!

    Rogue kicked at the door so that some one would come to it. Shifting her bundle she started tapping her foot on the ground but soon realized that was not so wise when a small fire started. She stared at the door for a few seconds before kicking it again.

"Come one! What's taking so long?" she complained rather quickly, finally the door opened to show a rather confused Lance. He raised an eyebrow at Rogue, who was carrying a rather limp, passed out Pietro. Although Lance noted for an unconscious man Pietro had a huge ass grin on his face and looked quite content where he was.

  "Ok, not gonna ask. You know where is room is." Lance moved to the side as a blur moved up the stairs and back down. Flashing a smile at Lance she waved and ran out of the Brotherhood manor.

   Using her borrowed power yet again she arrived at the gate, not wasting time she went over it and across the lawn, opening the door she kept running until she got into her uniform and back down to the danger room. Ororo raised a fine eyebrow as she noted unexpectedly that her pupil had arrived.

   "Child how did you make it on time? Scott informed me that you weren't at his car after school to revive a ride home."

  "Yay Ah had a detention from Art." Rogue explained as she mirrored her instructor's position on the floor. Sitting down cross-legged across from her in the blink of a second.

 "How did you get here so fast then-Did Pietro touch you?"

  "Well something along those lines." Nodding her head Ororo clicked on a stereo next to her. The sounds of a slow sluggish stream echoed allover the room. It was accompanied by the slight chirping of crickets and the bellowing frog mating call.

  "Run Storm 1389" The surroundings in the danger room changed drastically but instead of large machinery popping out of crevice a scene matching the cassette's sounds appeared. Rogue gave Ororo a small smile, which the instructor copied.

  "I thought it would be more soothing and simpler to see the landscape for the first time incase you have never seen something similar to the sounds."

   "Oh it is so beautiful. Ah mean every time that Ah've been in here it's always filled with looming artillery prepped ta kill ya."

 Storm nodded her head, understanding the reason. With a deep breath she raised her arms and held them there. 

 "Do as I do Rogue. Listen only to the sounds around you." Ororo explained in a soothing voice slowly. Rogue copied the breathing technique along with the arm positions.

~~~ Brotherhood Manor ~~~

   Pietro started to stir, still holding the huge ass grin on his face. He got up and suddenly realized he was wearing only his boxers. 'Whoa glad I didn't rush down there.'   Flinging on some clothes, gaining speed as he did, Pietro soon ran down the stairs to see Todd and Fred watching T.V. Peeping at the screen it noted that it was some survival video. They turned when they noted his presence.

   "Yo man if I were you then I would stay the hell away from the boss lady." Todd warned, turning back to his program. Bored the speedster went into the kitchen to get something to eat. When he entered he was surprised to find both Wanda and Lance in there…peacefully.

  "Hey why did Roguey drain you?" Lance questioned, looking up from his plate of cookies and glass of milk when the door had opened. Pietro debated whether or not to tell them the WHOLE reason and decided against it.

   'Besides saying that I let her drain me because she needed a way home for her session with Storm and because I suddenly had a conscious for getting her the detention in Art wouldn't sounds right.'

"Oh you know how the ladies can't resist me."

  Lance shot back, not believing the reply, "Yay but we're talking about Rogue." Before he could stop himself his crystal blue eyes narrowed and the smile disappeared.

  "What do you mean?" he asked menacingly. Lance looked shocked and his face mirror the looked Wanda had on hers.

 Wanda thought 'what the hell is problem; I mean she did leave them! Why would he be so protective of her-Oh!!!!!!!' Smiling evilly she looked up at her brother with a glint in her gray blue eyes.

   "So Pietro when's the wedding?" she asked slyly. Lance gave her a weird look at the comment but soon his expressions turned extremely shocked and his eyes widened as Pietro Maximoff, mister nothing effects me, blushed.

  He stumbled for words, "I uh don't know what you're talking about Sis." He started to back away towards the door.

  "Oh my god you're right." Lance said in awe right before a blur moved through the kitchen door once again only to run straight into Mystique. Grabbing the front of his shirt she lifted him to her eye level.

  "Why didn't you come straight home? You missed the practice session." She glared, holding him above her head. He blinked rapidly to assess how he should react to this situation.

  "I got stuck in detention." He stated plainly, not practically wishing to go into great detail about what had happened that day. 'Please let Wanda and Lance stay in the kitchen, please let them stay in the kitchen' Too bad for Petey that someone really hated him up there because out came both Wanda and Lance still laughing.

 'Ah shit she's gonna ask what they're laughing at and tell her!' he swore in his head. Squirming in the grip that Mystique held him in, she started to lower him but still held his shirt tightly gripped in her blue hand.

  "What are you two laughing at?" she asked bluntly, narrowing her yellow eyes at them, baring her fangs slightly.

IF: That is all for this chapter!

Wanda: Well for someone who took her time getting this out it sure is short!

IF: Shut up! Ok you are the muse it is your fault.

Wanda: Hey I needed a trip to Antananarivo, Madagascar!

IF: Whatever, hey here is the new schedules for the X-Men and Brotherhood that go to school! 

**Pietro**: French1, Biology, P.E.2, LUNCH, Algebra2, World History, AP Advanced English, Arts4*  

**Kurt**: French1, Biology, Ultimate Lifetime Actives, LUNCH, Statistics, American Experience, Metals*

**Rogue**: French1, Biology, P.E.2, LUNCH, Algebra2, World History, AP Advanced English, Arts4*

**Scott**: German 4, AP Physics, Weight Training, LUNCH, AP Calculus, AP English 12, Woods*, Civilization Studies

**Lance**: Latin, Chemistry2, P.E.2, LUNCH, Calculus, Arts1*, World Economics, English 

12

**Kitty**: Latin, Quantum Physics, P.E.1, LUNCH, AP Computer Science, Arts1*, World Economics, AP Advanced English

**Fred**: Spanish, Environmental Science, P.E.1, LUNCH, Algebra1, Global Studies, CP English, Study Hall*

**Jean**: French 3, Physics, Nutrients Education, LUNCH, Precalculus, American Government, English 11, Clay Art*

**Evan**: Spanish, Biology, P.E.1, LUNCH, Algebra1, Accelerated English, Cinematography*, World Studies

**Todd**: Spanish, Environmental Science, P.E.1, LUNCH, Geometry, CP English, Woods*, World Studies

**Wanda**: Sign Language, AP Chemistry, P.E.2, LUNCH, Algerbra2, American Experience, Metals*

*=a block class, or two periods long or 90 minutes

IF: I hope you enjoy those because they took me forever to put together! Seriously I went and got my courses booklet from my own little danger room and made each schedule by myself!

Wanda: Hey Icy if you're finished with your lil notes can ya come here? I have and idea for Acid and Base!


	6. Caught Off Guard

Karma

Chapter Six: Caught Off Guard

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: Don't own them never will!

IF: Hey I am so sorry for this taking forever to get out! I am really trying but with the end of the school year slowly coming my teachers believe that I should have more and more tests! 

Wanda: Excuses, excuses!

IF: Well my brother is also on the computer when ever I want to use it!

Wanda: But you have your own computer…

IF: ^.^; Yea well I like using the family computer, since I don't have the internet on mine yet it is easy to post them up on the internet this way! Plus I just realized that I have homework! Crap, my English teacher is evil! 

Wanda: Technically he DID say he was a demon spawn.

IF: Ok this is enough babbling, like I said before I know that I am taking forever to get these out but well ya see I have a lot of crap happening right now, this week being my last week in seminary (a morning church class before school) I have like seven things to memorize for it! Crap! 

Wanda: Ok what she means is that she has a lot of shit she has to do so if we don't update for a while don't be shocked, summer break it three weeks away so that is the LONGEST that it would take!

IF: Ok you are scaring them! It won't take that long…I hope! Just kidding I should update some more soon but it will take a while since I have my other story I'm working on too! BTW Thank you so much to all the people that take the time to review this story and my other story, it really means a lot to me! It helps us out a lot! (Me and my muse!) But on with the story!

~~~~~ Rec Room ~~~

"I am so glad that Logan got called away on a mission! We would have been so dead if he had found out about are party last night!" Amara sighed, the other new recruits nodded with her. Bobby just smirked from his position on the floor as an idea came to him. Being the master of pranks or at least that was what the voices in his head that he listened called him (j/k) he waited for the flickering light bulb to turn on fully. A weird smile slipped onto his lips as the light bulb began to shine brightly. He grabbed a nearby notebook and started to scribble down notes and points in his plan. Soon he added some diagrams to it and a wicked chuckle erupted from his turned up lips.

  "Uh guys he's at it again!" Ray warned, backing up from the new recruits unofficial leader. Jubilee and Jamie both looked at each other then quickly simultaneously dropped their Game Cube controllers and scrammed. Roberto and Ray turned tail in fear and ran for their lives. Sam's eyes grew large and he used his power to propel himself up the stairs and into the male living quarters. Amara fled the scene with speed almost matching Pietro's to the girls' dormitory. Bobby looked up to see the room empty of teammates and groaned.

 "Why do they always do this when I come up with great scheme?" he asked himself, after thinking once again another idea came to him, this time on how to fix the fact that he had no one to work with. "Maybe Kurt will help and if he doesn't then Evan definitely will!" Rubbing his hands together, Bobby created an ice slide up the stairs and started up towards the boys' dormitory, an evil cackled could be heard the whole time.

~~~ Danger Room ~~~

   Storm's eye's popped open suddenly. 'I could have sworn I heard something!' She shook her head and looked down at her watch, it read 6:59 PM. Ororo stood up quickly from her position on the floor and grinned at the view. Rogue sat cross-legged on a rock in the middle of a slowly trickling stream. Her eyes were closed and body was relaxed. The gothic child was at peace; no frown marred her face with a scrunched up expressions. Seeing how quickly she was progressing put the white haired women in good spirits. Ororo walked over to her pupil and gently shook her shoulder.

        "Come child it is almost time for dinner."

   Rogue slowly opened her jade eyes, blinking a few times. As her vision cleared she watched as her teacher corrected the room to its normal atmosphere, gray with bulky machinery. Getting up from her position she was a little stiff and stretched her muscles. Yawning she looked over at her rather amused teacher. Raising an eyebrow at Evan's aunt she waited for an answer to the unspoken question she asked. Her eyes pleading for Ororo Monroe to tell her the truth yet not sure if she wanted to know what the response would be to her inquiry.

   "No you are doing fine Rogue, better than what was expected of you in fact." Ororo answered gaily, a smirk tugging at her lips. "But it is almost dinner time."

  Her eyes widened as she let out a small gasp of surprise. "You mean we've been in here for three hours?" 

  When her teacher nodded she just looked shocked. Her mouth gapping open slightly as she thought of how she had felt as if she had just sat down a few moments ago instead of hours.

  "It felt like a couple minutes, it was a lot of fun, thanks Ms. Monroe." Rogue whispered with gratitude.

   She grinned back at her, "Any time child, and please call me Ororo. It will make things go more fluidly. Would you like to have another session after dinner possibly?" 

   "I would love to, thank you Ms.- erm Ororo" Rogue replied with a small grin and a hopeful look in her eye. 

~~~ Brotherhood Manor ~~~

 "Laughing? What laughing?" Lance tried to cover up, seeing the desperate look on his teammates face. Pietro mouthed thank you towards him as he tried to get out of Mystique's grasp, unsuccessfully. The red haired lady glared at him and turned to see Wanda. Her emotions were unreadable, for once. She was looking at Pietro or at least in his direction, she seemed to be staring off into space. Wanda shook her head as she remembered a situation similar to what was happening right now.

~~~ Wanda's Flash Back ~~~

  "OOOOOHHHH Wanda has a crush!" Pietro blurted out as he sped around his sister, circling her in a tight track. He was smirking at the effect it had upon his twin. She only glared at her blur of a twin as a blush rose in her cheeks. 

  "I do not!" she denied hotly, putting her hands on her hips. 'Is he a telepath too? Oh god I hope not!' Not reveling one thought from her head she slammed on hand out in front of her and successfully stopped her brother, as he tumbled into a nearby wall.

  "Yes you do!"

  "Do not!"

  "Do too!"

  "Do not!"

  "Do too!"

  "Do not!"

  "Do too!"

  "Do not!"

  "Do too!"

    Suddenly the door to the room both twins were in slammed open with a great force. They suddenly went quiet in awe as the looked up to see a shadowed figure in the door jam. As he moved further into the room they identified the person as their father, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, the master of magnetism Magneto. His fluffy white eyebrows blocked some of his sight as he gave both of his children a scrutinizing look. 

   "What is this about?" Erik asked menacingly, taking his time at giving his offspring smoldering looks.

  "Uh I have a-"

  "A book I wanted to read. ::Wanda looked questionably over at her brother:: Yeah I um wanted to read something and uh Wanda wouldn't admit to uh having any books. That's all." Pietro tried to lie to his father.

  "Don't EVER lie to me!" roared his father, thrusting his hand out he used his power to redirect his son's blood. 

 "AHHHHHHHHHHH" he screeched in pain, tears came to his eyes.

  "Now what were you fighting about." He demanded, letting his son's blood circulation return to normal.

  Pietro gasped in pain as he tried to reply. He could only get out a rasp.

     "What was that peon?"

     "A..::gasp:: book." Magneto glared at his son and once again redirected his son's blood. With that he left the room with a wicked laugh. Smiling at his son's pain. Wanda ran over to her brother's side and shook him. Tears were coursing down her cheeks as she shook her head. Her young little body convulsed with shaking in sadness.

   "Why P? Why? You should have just told him! Why didn't you just take the easy way out?" She cried, pounding on the ground.

  "Because I love you" he gasped, wheezing in pain from the effort. She collapsed onto of him, giving him a giant hug.

  "Oh P, I love you too!"

~~~ End Wanda's Flash Back ~~~

 "Wanda for the last time what were you two goons laughing at?" growled Raven, glaring at the black haired goth. Wanda snapped out of her trance and glanced once more towards her brother. He was giving her a pleading look and she simply looked back at the blue skinned lady. Her face showed no emotions but inside her head she was waging a war on what she should do in this situation.

IF: Sorry but that is all for now.

Wanda: Gees don't you think that was short and out of character?

If: Well excuse me! You've only been in three episodes and you've had almost as must screen time as the rest of the brotherhood so I don't exactly have your personalities down pat yet!

Wanda: ya whatever!

IF: Anyways tell me what should happen to Petey, should he get caught or not? ? Some people don't want him caught but I am a bit vindictive so it's up to whatever you vote for people!!! 


	7. Smidgen of Both

Karma

Chapter Seven: Smidgen of Both

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: Don't own them never will!

Wanda: WAHAHAHAHHA 

IF: Forgive her, she is on a sugar high!

Wanda:  ::glazed look in her eye:: they never gave us pixie sticks in the asylum!

IF: ::Says to herself:: I wonder why.

Wanda: What was that?

IF: Uh I like chocolate pie? Ehehehe ^.^;

Wanda: Riiiiiight, anyways here is chapter seven! Please review, it helps out!

IF: Was anyone else like WTF in the end of Day Of Reckoning when Scott went and through "Xavier" out of his wheel chair? I was, my eyes bugged out of my head until I realized it was Raven! 

Wanda: Ditto here babe! Oh god I have been around Petey too much!

IF: AHAHAHHAHA You're picking up his lingo! Hehehehe Anyways enjoy! Hey do I ramble? NM don't answer that! Later yo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~ Brotherhood Manor (where we left off) ~~~

"Uh a book, we were laughing over a book." She replied in a bored tone, giving Mystique a condescending apathetic look, this caused Mystique to go over the end. A deep rumble came from her throat, as she tightened her iron grip on the speedster in irritation. Raven simply swore under her breath about children now a days all having holes in their heads.

  Pietro mouthed quickly before Raven would notice "Thanks". Lance just shook his head at him and Wanda smiled softly at her brother's actions. 'Things are getting better between them evidentially, I could of sworn she was gonna tell' Lance thought as he looked over towards her. 

    Todd, not being the brightest light bulb, chose this time to add in his two cents. He wandered into the room, not noticing Raven because of the Harry Potter book he tightly clutched in his webbed hands. His little buggy eyes scanning the pages, soaking up the words like a sponge. Fred wasn't too far behind him with another Harry Potter book in his massive hands, making the piece of literature seem like a tiny baby book.

"Yo Pietro, me an' Fred were wonder'n if we could borrow da next book ta da Harry thang."

Pietro rolled his eyes and groaned, "Just take it Todd."

  Todd still not gazing up at the people before him flipped a page in the book. Todd replied as his yellow eyes scanned the page before him greedily.

 "Yo I waz up in dere 'fore but you were all like in your boxers man! Now that's just wrong not ta worn us an all.  Actually once I think about it, your clothes were all over the place, not like you at all. In fact it is more like RoguMUFHP!" He was incapable of speech because Lance's hand now covered his mouth. Raven gave the rock punning boy a smoldering glare. Toad tried to ask a question but it came out muffled from the eldest boy's hand. Todd was about to slime Lance's hand when he cast his narrowed yellow eyes around the room and they widened when they landed on Pietro being held incarcerated by Mystique

  "Hey little buddy didja ask him why that vampire book was in his room?" Blob asked him, stopping and looked up well actually down. "Oh, erm maybe later." He amended when he saw the situation with his own eyes. Both Harry Potter fans turned towards the stairs and began moving up them…and then taking a seat on the top ones. They started to make bets over what the fight was about most likely.

"It has to be over him burning her bras!"

"No way yo, it's bout him selling her panties on ebay!" Mystique simply sent them a glare, somehow forcing them to shut up. When she retuned her icy glare towards the silver haired boy Todd got in the last words.

 "This should be interesting," grinned Todd, Fred simply nodded back as they watched, Harry Potter momentarily forgotten.

    Mystique was fed up; she would not be made a fool of; especially not by a bunch of misfit of hooligans. A snarl came from deep within her throat. "If someone doesn't fess up to what happened, I will be forced to use physical methods of extracting information! You first Lance, what was so funny 'about a book'?" She rasped, not believing the lie for a second.

 "Uhhh I think that Wanda would be able to explain it better." He dodged, unable to come up with a believable excuse in that short amount of time. Sure with any other adult or person he could have had decent lie but Mystique was like a human lie detector, the guys had even made a few cracks about it being her other mutant power.

  Of course Wanda hadn't been expecting the switch to her and was left dumbfounded. 'Ah shit rockhead is useless. Man the only people even worth my time- why the hell is she looking at me like that?' She remained vocally silent, their leader started giving her an unblinking stare.

     Wanda and Raven held each other's gazes. Yellow met gray blue. Both colors staring into one another, swirling together as neither combatant was willing to give in and blink. A small bead of sweat ran down Wanda's face but she simply swiped at it. Raven gritted her teeth as she felt the muscles in her face tense together, attempting to twitch, almost blinking.

     The staring contest caused a chain reaction. First Todd and Fred betting on who would win - Mystique or Wanda, Fred thought Mystique while Todd stuck with Red Witch. Next Lance and Pietro searched for an exit. And the event that ended this little war for power was Agatha coming in and smacking both Wanda and Rave on the head.

  "Quit it, this is getting childish! I would expect this from them but you, Raven! We have to plan some things, come along!"

~~~ TV Room ~~~

  "Oh my god! I so can still no believe that Rachelle is having Ross's child!" Kitty squealed, hugging a pillow to her. Scott, Kurt and Evan all rolled their eyes at the valley girl. Jean just nodded along with Kitty as her eyes were glued to the screen. It had been the girls' night to choose what they would watch on television and unfortunately for the guys it had been Friends.

  At commercial break Rogue walked into the room looking quite disappointed. She was pouting slightly and had her hands balled up into tight fists. She stomped over to the couch.

  "Evan do you know where your aunt is?" Rogue asked, looking at the bleach blonde boy. He looked up at her and smiled before scrunching up his face in thought. 

  "I think her and Mr. McCoy went on a mission or something, why?" he answered with a confused smile. 

   Rogue sighed, "Oh, we were going to have a session in the danger room." This caught the attention of the other members of the X-men team. They looked over at the gothic girl and noted for the first time that instead of her normal get up she now was supporting a pair of baggy PJ pants with a loose nightshirt that rose above her belly button. With a closer examination one would note a slight disappointed look marring her face at the moment.

    "Vhat session?" Kurt also wore a confused look similar to Evan's only in blue. Rogue waved a hand impatiently at them. 'It's not like they would care anyways. I guess I better tell them before Jean goes into my head for it' Jean got a ticked off look on her face as they waited for Rogue to explain what she had meant.

  "Come on Rogue, spill!" Kitty encouraged, grinning at her roommate foolishly.

  Rogue was a tad hesitant but answered the question that had been on all their minds.

    "Evan's aunt is teaching my these meditation routines. That's why Ah wasn't around today. If anyone needs me, A'll be in the danger room." She excused her self just in time for Friends to come back on and for the television to regain the concern for the female population.

~~~ Danger Room ~~~

  "Run Rogue C67886901" commanded Rogue, sitting her self down on a near by rock. She had taken the time before dinner to have a program created specially for her. She had to black mail Kitty to assist her but had completed it just before Ororo had called all the students for the final meal of the day. It had been good, a thick stew with homemade bread and veggies on the side. Everyone had enjoyed it but after the meal Rogue had gone up to her room to change. Once she had comfortable clothes on she went into the Danger Room to wait for Ms. Monroe. When ten minutes had gone by she had gotten restless and when twenty had passed she had decided to stalk down her teacher. When she had come upon the other students in the T.V. room she felt a pang of anger and loneness for not be offered to join them.

   She cleared these thoughts from her mind as she tried to calm herself down. Breathing in and out deeply she prepared herself to go into a trance. As she recalled her lesson from earlier she did as she had been instructed.

~~~ Flash Back ~~~

   "No, no, no! Child you mustn't let your power control you, you must control you power! Finding a peaceful place in your mind is half the battle, once you have achieved that then you will be able to take control of your life once again."

  "Ah…ah don't understand what you mean. Are you saying that-"

    "I am not implying that this will be simple, easy or quick child. All I am saying is that with practice you should be able to find your inner peace. With that in mind you will then begin your journey towards control.

   "If you say so."

~~~ End Flash Back ~~~

   'If all I need is inner peace it shouldn't be that hard right? I guess it is like when I had everyone else's powers. All I had to do then was think and I could use them, but I only thought- wait oh my god that is it! I could control their powers because each of them had a sense of control over them, although some more limited then others, all I have to do is somehow combine all those memories and then maybe I can make-up a new technique for my own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~ Kitty & Rogue's Room ~~~

 "Like oh my god Rogue wake up!" Kitty once again shook her roommate, for the sixth time. Jade eyes met blues as Rogue lazily peeped open her own before rolling over.

  "Harpy leave me alone! I need sleeeep" complained the tired gothic gal. She was once again awaken by Kitty's feverish shaking

  Kitty explained, "But look! Some one left you this plastic rose!" Pointing to the flower that was held firmly in Rogue's bare hand. Rogue's eyes widened and she sat up straight in bed to look down at her hand…that was bleeding from the rose's thorns.

  "OUCH dammit! That little motherfucker ain't fake, it just pricked me-wait a second. How, how can I be holding this? I have to show this to Ororo ASAP! Kitty can you ask Ms. Monroe to meet me in the danger room?" asked her slightly jarred roommate, too shocked to refuse Kitty phased out towards Storm's room. Rogue jumped into her X-Man suit and dashed down the stairs towards the elevator. Once she got into the metal box she slammed some of the buttons so that now it was headed towards the danger room; where some how Ororo Monroe sat in her program, smiling up at Rogue. 

~~~ Throughout the Xavier Institute ~~~

 'X-Men assemble in the Danger Room now.' Came the Professor's voice from inside their skulls.

 Ray asked, "Is it just me or is that still freaky?"

  "Yay and like how he knows that you're about to knock on his door and tells you to come in!" Roberto added, all the others sitting around the breakfast table nodded their agreement before they departed to suit up.

  
~~~ Danger Room ~~~

"Rogue? Rogue? Come on you need to come around now." Ororo urged her student, shaking her shoulder slightly. Rogue blinked a few times and looked up at her teacher and smiled apologetically.

 "Come child, the professor wishes to have another training session in here. I believe he has assembled all of the other students." 

 "Uh ok" Rogue acknowledged, getting up from her Indian style sitting position on the floor. The Danger Room's door slide open to reveal her teammates, she cocked her head to the side and looked back at them. Everyone came in and waited for the exercise to begin.

 "Scott do you know what this is about?" Kitty asked their leader, he shrugged his shoulders and then squared them as Charles Xavier's voice filled the room.

  "I am sure that you are all wondering why you have been gathered here. You are all to be active in this session. Jean and I have created a program to prepare you for what will await you in the world. Program four-three-eighty-seven-drill begin" He ordered from the control room, typing at some buttons so that the session could begin.

  All around the kids a ruff gray environment popped up, rocks growing to mountainous heights. Bobby began to gather an ice shield around him and his teammates when all of the sudden a large flying object spit out orange goo at them. 

 "Bobby and Jubilee please exit the room, once you are hit you automatically lose." Voiced Charles, shaking his head disappointedly.

~~~ Control Room~~~

"You know that they will never be ready so why do you keep this up Charles?" He swung around in his wheel chair to confirm what he already knew to be true. His brown eyes widened in shock as his eyebrows rose. His mouth was open in surprise, Mystique stood before him, although she was in a slightly altered appearance from after Asteroid M.

 "I thought that-" he was interrupted.

"You thought wrong, and for that mistake you and your precious students shall pay dearly Charles!" Raven screamed, she leaped from her position towards the unsuspecting bald man. With a karate chop to the throat she laughed in glee. Taking up the microphone she altered her appearance to that of Charles Xavier.

 "I want to see you all in the planning room, now!"

~~~ After Scott's Episode ~~~

"Gees I wonder what's crawled up his-" Lance mocked, leaning up against the wall near Kitty. 

" LANCE! I don't know what, maybe it was you being a jerk!" She glared before moving away from the senior, Lance frowned at this, and crossed his arms across his chest.

 "Theanserssimple,astick!" Pietro grinned, speeding around the room, stopping in front of Rogue. Smirking at her he threw an arm over her shoulder. 

 Evan and Bobby both tensed at this action, along with some of the other male recruits. They sent some glares towards the speedster and were about to do something when Charles cleared his throat. 

 "This is not a make out zone!" came a shout seemingly high for someone with a deep voice like Xavier but the students didn't note this and so it went disregarded.

IF: SHIT AND THE LIGHTBULD EXPLODES!

Wanda: Opps! Sorry, I was just too tired! That and Monty Python is coming on!

IF: That does not excuse- wait what? Ohhh Umm well ehehehhe till next time!

Wanda: Review with what you think should happen next! The flash back was from their first session together incase you were wondering, sorry I know it's a total plot hole!

IF: I added some stuff into this from Day Of Reckoning!

 Important NOTE: I MAY change this chapter later on, I was kinda in a hurry to get it up and my lil bro wants to watch Monty Python with my so PLEASE FORGIVE MY MISTAKES and I will probably be posting up the next thing in my Acid & Base soon later!


	8. Has Hit The Fan

Karma 

Chapter Eight: Has Hit The Fan

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: Don't own them never will!

I am assuming that you have seen Day Of Reckoning

IF: Sorry for taking so long!

Wanda: Yea, we kinda got distracted!

IF: hehe We went to the library 

Wanda: …Again

IF: But I am getting DSL on Tuesday, so the chapters should come out quicker and all!

Wanda: Enjoy, and Review please!

IF: Later yo

~~~ Institute's Old Location ~~~

"V'hat is the meaning of dis?" Kurt asked hurt, he had lost a sister… because of his mother. He was deeply confused especially emotionally. Kurt turned towards Tabitha who looked mad as hell; all of the members of the brotherhood did along with some of his previous housemates. Of course none of them had anything on Wanda.

   She shouted, "Are you saying you tricked us? Then that means…Pietro was only taking orders from YOU!" A fire surrounded Mystique; she gaped at the flames licking at her feet. Wanda may have gotten slight control over her powers; enough not to make things hex when ever she got slightly pissed but when she realized that she had been both used and tricked her control all went out the window. 

  "YOU how DARE you, I rescued you from that penitentiary and THIS is how you treat me!" Mystique growled, she could easily form into some sort of bird but then again Kurt could always port to grab her, hence her cooperation with standing still.

   "Did you Mystique, or did you snatch her away from me before I understood the whole situation? Wanda, had I known what they had been doing to you I would of signed out of the asylum, no questions would be asked until you are ready to speak of them freely." 

      Everyone gasped as they turned to see who had spoken, the voice had sounded so familiar but it couldn't be true could it? What shocked the hell outta them was the professor wheeling himself up to the group, bruises visible over his pale complexion. He was alive, when they had learned that their mentor had been abducted they feared the worse. After all Mystique hadn't been the kindest mutant they've run into, who knows what she'd do to gain revenge on Magnus. 

   "I am afraid this is not the time or place to speak of our ~condition~, as of right now we need to board the Black bird."

  Sam asked, "Why? Where are we going?"

    "To a safe haven."

~~~ On Blackbird ~~~

        The silence was deafening on the aircraft. No one had said a word as they boarded and then took off. The quick beat of the propeller was the only constant. Everyone was thinking along the same lines though, 'what about their companions? When would they see them again?'

"Professor, when…when are we going to get the others?" Jean stuttered nervously, the whole situation kind of threw her. Scott put his arm around her shoulder reassuringly. Their guru turned in his wheel chair making it do a one-eighty, after setting the coordinates for the location where they would be landing.

   Xavier avoided, "Truthfully I'm not sure we will be able to." A series of disapproving remarks were held before the professor out his hand in the air so that they would stop.       The plane became deathly silent, each and every passenger wanting to know what would happen to his or her captured comrades.

  "I do not say this in order for you to give up hope, we shall try to free all of those captured… but it may no at all be possible. With the media now broadcasting our existence and these sentinels, all of us just may have to bide our time." 

  The students sighed dejectedly, they had been hoping for an easy way to get back Logan, Rogue, Evan, Hank and Fred. 

  "This isn't right! They shouldn't have been caught!" Lance berated, Kitty placed a hand on his shoulder and he settled down. 

  Ororo soothed, "There was nothing we could do."

    "Yea besides it's not like they're gone forever. I mean we'll get them back!" Roberto encouraged. 

  "Yea I mean we just have to think of a plan!" Rhane grinned.

   Tabitha supplied, "That's the spirit, I say we go in and blow the lids off these over grown tin-men!" 

   "I think we need a little more planning than that Tabitha." Scott shot down, dismissing her arbitrary idea. She pouted at his put down, and then she created a little bomb and slipped it into Scott's pants. BOOM!

 "Tabitha!" Scott yelled, yanking his pants up before anyone saw him in dispose. Jean turned beet red, having been the closest to him and looked down to see his underwear.

 "I never would have guessed, I would have pinned you as a boxer man Scooter." Lance smirked. The rest of them giggled at this, lighting the mood. Scott turned a deep shade of red, matching Jean's hair color.

  "That is enough. We are in dire need of direction. There are some resolutions that must be completed." Charles interrupted the mood, everyone turned to look at him, turning sober at once. Bobby dissolved the ice sculpture he was creating, Jubilee broke up the sparks from her fingers, Todd slurped his tongue back into his mouth, and Ororo dispatched the static electric from her hand. 

   "Yea such as?" Rhane asked, wondering why he had to darken the disposition.

"The first matter would be our safety, but it is being taken care of as we speak." Xavier stated plainly.

  "Yea about that," Lance questioned, "Where are we going?" 

 Xavier explained." Over the years I have been searching for a safe haven for mutants, incase a similar situation were to occur, as the one that has taken place. It is an undiscovered island north of Greenland. It shall be suitable for the time being, I've made preparations for our arrival."

   "Won't it be cold there?" Jamie asked, before being elbowed by some one and duplicating.

   "Children please." Ororo shunned, before strapping the Jamie's in, there were already four others. They didn't have enough space if this pace kept up.

  "What are like the other decisions Professor?" Kitty inquired.

   "Our second problem is difficult. It had to deal with Mystique and what we shall do with her. It seems that we can not set her free, incase she were to tell where we are no located." Xavier explained short handedly.

   "Oh yea" Amara said, having completely forgotten about the blue women. This caused everyone to turn and stare at Mystique. She glared back, having been bound to a chair surround by Jamie's clones. They were constantly comparing things, debating which were better. At the moment they were discussing traditional vanilla Oreos to chocolate ones.

 "No ways, both of you are wrong! The peanut butter ones are MUCH better!" declared a Jamie, of course this lead to him being pounced upon by his fellow clones. Jamie blushed at their dealings. 'How embarrassing, they couldn't be quiet here, but at home…'

"You don't have to refer to me as if I wasn't here!" Mystique whined, glaring at the Jamies. "And for Christ sake, everyone knows that Vanilla is unsurpassed by chocolate or peanut butter Oreos!"

IF: That is it for now peeps!

Wanda: Yep, I'm pooped.

IF: I almost have the next chapter of Acid & Base done.

Wanda: Major plus!

IF: Well I'm gonna go swimming in my pool! 

Wanda: Again? You've gone twice today!

IF: I happen to enjoy swimming!

Wanda: Whatever

IF: You've been spending too much time around Kitty!

Wanda: Like what are you like talking about?


	9. Oreo Importance

Karma

Chapter Nine: Oreo Importance

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: Don't own them never will.

Icy: Hey sorry for taking so long, but I've been trying to get ready for my next family vacation. 

Wanda: ::shudders:: Great, where to now?

Icy: ::heavy sarcasm:: Why that's the best part, they don't know yet!

Wanda: Joy, well guys enjoy the chapter!

Icy: Yeah hopefully the next one should be up sooner!

Wanda: Same with Acid & Base! 

Icy: BTW this picks up on the conversation from the last chapter! Later yo

~~~ Black Bird ~~~

"As important as which type of Oreo is better, we need to discuss what shall be your future Mystique." Professor Xavier interrupted. She turned her glare on the now bald man, still clenching her fist together, teeth gnashing against one another. Her yellow eyes held hate and contempt towards her captors, although a tad amount of distress was also captive in them.

  "I will not accept this like a simple peon!" Mystique roared, wriggling in her restraints, they creaked in frustration but detained their imprisoned personage.

   "I am afraid you have no choice." Ororo interjected, moving in between the two. Charles nodded and backed his wheel chair away from the blue skinned women. Ororo always had been the peacemaker. When it had been simply her, Logan and Charles as the adults they each played a rather stereotypical part. Logan was 'the enforcer'; he was the one who you went to after being punished. Charles was 'the father' he worked on installing good morals along with useful skills into the children, every now and them being the one who sent them to Logan. While Ororo was 'the mother' she was the peacemaker amongst the children and sometimes the adults. Her soothing attitude rarely showed anger or contempt. Right now was an example of when she had to still the adults' anger. She sighed wearily and sat down, now there wasn't a Hank, who had become 'the nurse' as Bobby put it, able to sooth and entertain the kids. There wasn't a Logan here either. Leaning back in her chair she tried to sooth her mind, calming it by breathing in slowly. The attitude of the other occupants started to mirror her own response.

~~~ Trask's Containment Cells ~~~

   A few dim lights were strung along the hallways, not actually supplying the area with any light besides that which was in a two inch diameter... meaning it was as dark as Rogue's lipstick. A dark vibe hung in the air, while spiders creep along the pathway. Webs were strewn over the walls, a thick tapestry in white, embroidered by the eight-legged creatures scurrying around constantly. A stirring from within one of the prisons forced the creatures scattering to the shadows once more.

    A figure in the fourth cell shuddered violently; soon her companions shared her discomfort. As the sickening green cover dissolved away to a liquid puddle on the floor. Each body quivered as they went into a spastic phase, their bodies not having any oxygen began to 'freak out'. They each began to cough and heave, waiting for the oxygen to hit their systems. Eyesight blurred but slowly returned, colors retaining their true vibrant selves and objects regaining their forms gave them little confidence. As their senses started to return to them they noticed the presence of others near by, being able to hear others breathing and moving around gave them some hope. Each captive strained to use their voices but found their throats too dry to speak verbally with one another. 

    A loud boom interrupted the silence that hung in the air thickly. It quickly gathered the attention of everyone celled, they turned their heads if not their bodies towards the box sitting safely on the wall. A light shone above it, the only light that actually worked. It allowed the prisoners to view only the box though. It was a normal looking speaker; similar to an intercom you might see in a house or at school. A simple brown wood with a black netting screening pulled across the face. Vibrations rattled it, someone clearing their voice. They waited impatiently, not having any other object to set their minds on.

  "Welcome to your new homes. I wouldn't suggest trying to escape or you shall be punished. Besides it if futile, you are now U.S. government property. Enjoy your rest, in a few hours your testing will begin." Trask cackled evilly as he shut off the inter com.

   There was once again a static sound and then nothing. The spiders began to edge out of the shadows, searching for food and building more webs. Having nothing better to do each 'U.S. governmental property' went off to dreamland, the only difference was now they knew there was no hope. There wasn't anything they could do at the present so they allowed their tired bodies to ease into a semi comfortable position, two or three sighed heavily and then each started to dwindle into a restful sleep.

~~~ Black Bird ~~~

Everyone, including the remaining Jamies, were quiet, each trying to come up with a plan for the shape shifter. Jamie's tongue protruded from his mouth in deep thought, Bobby was in a likewise position. Scott had an emotionless façade similar to Jean's, the couple trying to set an example for the others to look up to at. Ororo was staring out the window, along with Todd, Rhane and Sam; each gazing at the puffy clouds. Roberto and Ray had scowls covering their features, along with Jubilee tapping her finger on her armrest. After a glare from Kurt she ceased her insistent drumming. Tabitha was staring at Kurt, grinning like an idiot. Mystique was looking at the Professor and Xavier was going over the plane's directional route. Lance and Kitty each squeezed each other's hands for support when suddenly Kitty sprouted up from her seat. She grabbed everyone's attention, all staring at her for her plan. She blushed at being the center of attention but explained her idea.

"Why don't we like, make her promise to help until Rogue is rescued?" Kitty suggested

 Mystique jolted from her seat, trying to escape once more. Her yellow eyes widened a considerable amount; ever so slowly she twisted her head to where her vision locked on with the young Valley girl's blue eyes.

  "How do you know of my relationship with her?" she cried out, at once thinking that Xavier must of told his students everything about her but Kitty simply smiled and explained her reasoning for the arrangement.

  "Well she doesn't always wake up screaming y'know, sometimes she just like needs to y'know talk with." 

 Todd pointed out," And you talk more than anyone else I know!" Lance swatted at the youngest brotherhood member. He merely smirked back, using his powerful legs to spring back to his seat. 

 Xavier admitted, "Actually you have a valid point there, Katherine." He paused for effect before turning to the captive. "It all depends on her though, the question is do you Mystique, for Rogue's sake?"

 "Anything for Rogue." The blue skinned women rasped out. Xavier nodded his understanding and turned back to the children. They had fixed most of the problems so far, but this was only the beginning he feared. He looked over each one's face, taking in their response to Mystique's agreement. Most simply registered shock and surprise and few indifference but that was just a quick scan off their features. He would have to do a mental scan of them to find out what they really thought, and that was against his morals so he merely stopped at the physical features. The control board beeped and he turned to look at what was happening. After a speedy glance he figured out the reason.

 "What's going on?" Jean questioned, looking up from her chat with Scott. Everyone was a little worried at what was or could be happening. What if the plane was catching fire or crashing. Maybe they had run out of gas and wouldn't make it. They might even be targeted and someone was shooting at them. As each and everyone of these crazy ideas, and many more ran through their minds the professor replied in a unobtrusive tone; turning his chair to face everyone.

"It seems we have arrived."

Icy: The reason this took so long is because I had it in a different format and worked on both ones!

Wanda: In layman's terms she had a normal document and a web page one and was stupid enough to make changes to both sooooo she had to put all the changes into one.

Icy: That's why this took so long! Hehe Later guys! Oh and thanks again to all the people that took the time to review this! 

Wanda: Love you guys! :-D It really helps a lot!

Icy: Yeah it gets my lazy muse in action!

Wanda: What?!?

Icy: ehehe nothing! 


	10. Coming Together

Karma

Chapter Ten: Coming Together

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: Don't own them never will!

Icy: Hey I actually got some coupling in here! Yay! Hehe 

W: Sorry for the long wait! Thanks everyone who reviewed!

Icy: Enjoy!

~~~ Trask's Containment Areas ~~~

"Is anyone out there?" rasped a male voice, it was barely audible but could be heard if someone was trying to pick up on the sounds in the room. There was a clink from a cell near his and the voice again asked his question.

 "Whose out there?" 

  "Evan? Is that you?"

   "Mr. McCoy?" Evan, the first regain his vocal abilities, replied shocked. 

   "Yes it seems we are not alone."

    "What do you mean?"

   "He means porcupine that ya ain't alone"

   "Logan?"

    "Don't tell me I'm stuck here with a bunch of X-Geeks?"

   "Fred?"

    "Is there anyone else here besides me (Even), Mr. Logan, Mr. McCoy, and Fred?"

    "Yeah shugah"

     "Rogue?"

      "The one and only. Anyone got an aspirin Ah got a killa headache?"

   Fred whined, "Hey quit shouting, you aren't the only one." Everyone noticeably lowered their voices, wishing whoever was making that ringing noise would relinquish their actions.

~~~ Hide out ~~~

"Wow Professor it's just…beautiful" Kitty purred (pun intended). Lance grinned at her, nodding his head in agreement. It was beautiful; there were lush landscaping and even a house. Well it was actually an eight-room house not counting the bathroom, containing two bathrooms, four bedrooms, kitchen, dining room, entertainment room, and meeting room. The children at once fanned out in the place, searching around, getting the feel of it. 

     Meanwhile the adults went to the meeting room to begin forming the plans. They left Scott and Jean in charge, hoping they themselves would dissolve any problems that might arise within the ranks. Of course mostly the teams stayed split up, brother hood with brotherhood while X-men stayed with X-men. But there were some examples of this not being completely true. Lance and Kitty went off on a walk together, to 'scout the place out' while Tabitha and Kurt went fishing for some bizarre reason. What made an even stranger thing was that Jamie was having a deep conversation with Fred and Todd. 

   On closer inspection though one would understand how they were able to go about this…the trio was discussing which Pokemon was the strongest in the game. Each was willing to play the gameboy version, the only setback being there was only one game and system. Jamie came to the quickest answer by punching his arm, causing two more of him to appear. Taking the gameboys from them he handed the over to Fred and Todd as his 'twins' disappeared. They grinned and began to see who could become a Pokemon master. (Ok I don't actually think his power works that way but hey that apple he was eating in the one episode duplicated with each clone so nyah!)

   Most of the new recruits were outside trying to get a tan or splashing about in the water. A few rogue Jamie duplicates were building sandcastles, while Rhane was dragging Sam along to help find 'pretty' seashells. Rhane morphed into dog form, in order to move quicker, forcing Cannonball to use his powers and shoot forward to keep up to her pace. Bobby was trying to get a tan with Jubilee and Amara. Ray and Roberto were seeing who could win in volleyball, the score being tied as of now '14-14'. Neither was willing to give in and the white ball, which had been brand new in the beginning was started to look exceedingly shabby for a ball only used in one game.

~~~ Meeting Room ~~~

   "Well does anyone have any suggestions as to what action we should take in our current situation?" Charles asked the others, he looked at Ororo and then to Mystique. Unfortunately for him both of them remained silent, shrugging their shoulders. He sighed and thought for a moment before presenting them with his idea.

   "I see, well there might be a way for us to regain our teammates but it would be quite…challenging."  
   Ororo looked interested while the other adult looked slightly peeved. In any other situation it would be rather amusing but at the moment no one was in the mood or had the time to see the event in this light, hence the reason laughter was not present in the meeting room. Charles sat still, brooding about the different possibilities.

  "Well what is it, we don't have all day!" Mystique roared, if Rogue was being held captive by some mutant hater there was no way she was going to wait around and twiddle her thumbs. She pounded her fist into the table in frustration.

   Ororo soothed, "That will not help us, right now we need to cooperate together." She turned her wrath onto the women.

   "How can you just sit there?!? Cooperate you say, don't you realize that they have your nephew!"

   "I understand this all Mystique but unless you have a plan I would rather not put Evan's sacrifice to waste. We need to work with on another or else nothing will happen!" Ororo growled back, nails cutting half-crescent shapes in her palms as she resisted the urge to leap onto the other women and start pounding her head into the table. Xavier singled for them to cease their fighting and began to explain his idea.

   "It is all quite simple ladies…"

~~~ Kitty and Lance ~~~

   Footprints in the sand would lead you to two genetically advanced beings, although right now they were showing no proof of it, each one held a gift. If you were to simply look at them you would only see a boy and girl enjoying a walk along a secluded beach holding hands. Both teens were promenading on the sand in silence. They hadn't said a thing to each other but every now and then the other would give the other's hand a squeeze. It wasn't much but right now it was just what each of them needed. Kitty leaned her head on Lance's shoulder and let out a breath, while the rock tumbler released her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled a thanks, he nodded his understanding as they continued their walk in solitude. A small crab crept by them, pausing briefly to cast a glance towards the couple and then scuttling by. 

~~~ Fishing Duo ~~~

"So v'hat exactly are v'e trying to catch here Tabitha?" Kurt asked, turning to the girl. She paused her actions in thought and then just shrugged her shoulders. Kurt let out a indignant sigh.

 "Sorry blue, just thought we could use a break from the rest!" she grinned, punching him lightly on the shoulder. Tabby started giggling at him and he smiled back.

  "V'hoa!" he yelled as him pole jolted to life. He gripped the fishing rod with both three-fingered hands and yanked back. The wire strung on the pole was vibrating back and forth letting off a slight hum. He lurched forward as the fish zoomed ahead. Tabitha linked her arms around his waist and helped him pull, shocking him into almost dropping the poll. 

  "V'hat are you doing Tabby?" 

   "Hmmm helping you out. I want some of this big bad fish too blue!" She purred in a coy voice, causing Kurt to turn purple. She laughed and just squeezed him tighter. Kurt started to reel in the fish, pulling back on the rod every now and then. Finally the fish broke the surface, revealing a blue nine feet, ten inch marlin. (I know, I know they aren't there and stuff but it's the only I could think of!) They high-fived one another and started back to the hideout.  

Icy: That's all I could think of for this chapter! I had a little mix up and thought this was the next chapter for my other story and well that's why it took so long!

W: ::mumbles:: idiot

Icy: ::glares at muse:: What?!?

W: Nothing, hey now PLEASE REVIEW! Icy needs all the help she can get!

Icy: ::sighs:: sad but true! Later guys!


	11. Why Risk It?

Karma

Chapter Eleven: Why Risk It?

Author: Icy Flame

Disclaimer: Don't own them never will

Icy: I know what took so long?

W: We've been kinda busy! 

Icy: Yep so we kinda got some extra help!

SJ: That'd be me! 

W: *doe eyes* The newest member of our team, St. John Allerdyce!

SJ: G'day mates!

Icy: Finally we have this chapter up! I was gonna split it into two chapter but I figured you guys have suffered enough! Don't worry the next one will be out MUCH MUCH sooner! Promise!

~~~

            Rogue grunted in annoyance as she woke, a bright light searing her eyes. She closed her eyes and a few minutes later squinted at the light. 

"This one's awake sir!" announced a voice, which in Rogue's opinion was way to loud. She turned her head to tell whoever was shouting to stop but her vision was bleary. It didn't help when someone came up to her and stuck a needle in her arm. The world got dark as she promptly passed out.

            She awoke a few hours later, inside a room with a large clear side and three normal ones. Blinking to adjust her eye went over to the clear wall. Looking around she saw a few men scurry past. Directly in front of her was a large examination table. There was someone laying on it. Rogue began to feel tired again. Trying to fight against it she squinted at the figure on the table. He looked familiar from somewhere. Her school maybe? Was he her teacher? Naw he didn't seem to be a kid type. Man was she tired, sleep sounded really idea right now, oh maybe it would get rid of this headache. Who in the hell was playing that damn drum? She'd get them…as soon as she woke up from a quick nap. But Rogue got the idea that this man had trained her…if only she wasn't so tired she might be able to recall in what… Rogue passed out once more.

            Xavier nodded his bald little head. Smiling at the other two women he rolled his wheelchair back and waited for them to exit the room.

 "That sounds like a lovely plan ladies, now all we need to do is gather the children and start out." They reluctantly nodded and left the meeting room. Walking down the hallways they peered outside, seeing the kids doing various actives. Charles sent out a telepathic message that they all needed to return to the building. Within five minutes all of them were waiting for the message, hopeful looks one each face.

   "We have completed a plan to evacuate our teammates." Xavier explained, smiling.

   Ororo continued, " Bobby, Kitty, Kurt, Lance and Jean will come. That is all, the rest of you shall remain here." Those not chosen looked like they were about to disagree but the look the professor sent them shut everyone up.

  "Let's get going." Mystique roared, turning towards the jet.  

            Bobby grinned and waved to the other new recruits. He received the thumbs up as he scurried off with the others. Lance walked over looking annoyed but it slipped off his face when he noticed Kitty pouting at him. Jean sent an apologetic look at Scott but continued, Kurt teleporting on board already. Within a few moments the jet roared into life and took off.

   "So what do you guys want to do?" Jamie asked, looking at the remaining students. Ororo put a motherly hand on his shoulder. She was the only adult that had stayed behind. He looked up at her and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

  Scott suggested, "Why don't we all see who can build the best sand castle hm? Who wants to be on my team?"

            Ororo shot him a thankful look and he just nodded. Todd noticed this and it made him wonder, was this what it was like at the mansion? Did they really stick this close together during stuff like this? Of course the brotherhood was close too but getting along wasn't exactly something they did well, not even during battle. Most of the time they found themselves duking it out at home more than when with the X-Men. I wonder what it's like being an X-Man? 

Jamie shook him out of his contemplation as he asked if he'd be his partner in the sand castle-making contest. The winning team got to pick dinner.

            Evan looked around his surroundings and frowned there was no way that he was gonna be stuck in here. Spiking up his body he shot them at the walls randomly, hoping that he could find a weak spot and work from there. All of his spikes bounced right off the container besides one. The ground was littered with the random bone protrusions, there was one in the back wall. Going over there we produced another, larger spike and began to dig his way out; only to be find a metal grate leading to the air vent.

   "Are you sure, I mean dis wasn't what the boss man said…" Peter asked skeptically. 

  "Listenheremetalmanhesaidwecouldfindourownwaybackandtodowhateverwewantedtilhecalledonusagain!I'mmerelyprovidingusiwthsomethingtodo,besideshewon'tmindwhenwebringbackallthesemutants! So just shut up and do it." Pietro ordered, tapping his foot impatiently. The rest of the team had been easier to win over but Peter was very hard to assure. 

 "Alright if you say so."

            That done with the team powered up, Pietro making sure his way was clear, Remy shuffling a deck of cards, St. John flipping his tanks open and close and Peter shifting into metal form. On the count of three they charged, busting into the building where the captured mutants were being withheld. Running down a corridor they pasted a few guards, each being taken care of differently, depending on which guy's turn it was. Remy would simply toss a card and they would run like hell. Pyro would create a dragon of fire and chase them. Pietro would create a whirlwind around them and knock them out. Peter would pick them up and slam them into a wall. Making their way to a counter with the monitors.

            Pietro ran up to the screens and quickly scanned over them. From the looks of it most of them had escaped. His hopes dropped but he halted when he saw her. 'YES!' Running over to one of the prisons he stood back and looked at the clear wall. There sleeping was Rogue, the first brotherhood girl. Standing right in front of the glass Pietro punched a fist into the wall. Now normally this wouldn't work as Pietro had no mutant power of super strength but since his fist was going at over a hundred miles per hours his hand went through the glass like a knife through butter. Grinning at his own cunning he zipped into the prison scooped her up and zipped right back out. Smiling at her he shifted his precious bundle before shooting a warily eye around. There was still one more mutant being held captive. The speedster gulped, he was afraid of this. 'At least it's not Evan. Surprisingly he got out by himself.' 

            Noting the presence of his 'teammates' he motioned them over. Pointing to the table he motioned for them to release the mutant.

   "Are you sure mon ami? He looks none too friendly." Remy drawled, charging up a card at Quicksilver's curt nod. "Alright den." Shooting the paper square directly at the restraints they blew up on contact.

            Peter took a step in and scooped up the mutant. Throwing the man over his back he turned to their 'leader'. His gaze was fixed on Rogue, still in her X-Men uniform the Acolytes looked confused. 'Why would he risk all this for X-men?' Deciding against asking they simply followed him out of the building. 

    "So where to now?" Pyro asked, flicking his lighter on and off, forming little penguins and other such animals. He missed Pietro's fleeting glance, the speedster looked down at the body in his arms. There was no way he could risk Rogue to some stupid plan, but it seemed as he just had. Tapping his foot he went over the possibilities, he realty didn't want to have Rogue involved with his father but there didn't seem to be away out of it. Searching for any other way to keep her safe he sighed in defeat.

  "It seems we'll be cutting our little vacation short." Pietro held up a hand for silence as they moaned at this. "Shut it, we're going back to Magneto's NOW!"

            Before they could possibly stop him Quicksilver had out his cell phone. Punching speed dial number two he waited for his father to pick up. *Briiiing* 

  "What is it now?" 

  "Think you could send six of your metal balls to my location?"

 There was a pause.

  "Six?"

  "Did I stutter?"

  The line went dead. Within minutes several of the balls fell from the sky, opening up a fraction. Each mutant got into one. Besides the two who were knocked out, they of course were placed in a silver metal ball separately. A few seconds later the hatches closed and Magneto's transporters took off into the sky once more, whizzing by at amazing speeds.

~~~

  "You all understand that this rescue could mean live of death for both use and our teammates."

  "Yes professor." They chorused quietly, awaiting their orders. The X-Jet had just landed outside the base and the team was prepared to be sent into the base and retrieve their friends and comrades. 

            Bobby iced his body up, grinning madly as he did so. The rest of them just crept closer to the building, trying to listen for any sounds indicating their presence was known. When they reached the base undisturbed Bobby seemed a little sad but everyone gasped as they walked inside to see the scorch marks on the floor and walls. There were even large dents in to walls.

            Charles halted, scanning for any of the captured mutants. First he tried for his team, being most familiar with Logan, Evan, Hank and Rogue. Then he sent out for Fred. He tapped his chin lightly while he pondered the meaning of this. 

            Mystique noticed his lack of movement and turned around to see what he was puttering with now. It was probably some stupid rat or something that he found amusing. Scowling she glared at him as he continued to tap his chin.

   "What are you doing?" She all but growled, eyes taking a dangerous gleam to them.

   Xavier explained, "I was trying to locate them."

    Kitty walked forward. "And? Did you find them?" She asked in a pleading manner, hoping his answer wouldn't be a negative.

    "I was able to locate Blob, Beast and Spyke." The others looked on expectantly for the other names to come tumbling out of his mouth but they never came.

  "Do you mean that Logan and Rogue aren't here?"

   "I'm afraid so Bobby. But this doesn't mean that we should give up, let's gather our teammates up and exit. We should be able to come up with something back at our base."

            Raven looked about to protest but thought better of it. Groaning, now she'd be stuck with these goody-two-shoes longer. Rogue was worth it though; there would be nothing in the world that would stop her from gathering her family back together and defiantly not some homo sapien bucket of bolts. Setting up teams she sent Lance and Bobby along with the professor. Taking Kitty, Kurt and Jean with herself. She smiled fondly at Kurt, happy to spend some time with him but now there were more intermediate things at hand. Sighing she directed them down the hall where Xavier had said Fred awaited them.

            Xavier wheeled his chair down the crater ridden hallway. 'What were they up to?' Shaking his head in puzzlement he followed as Lance and Bobby jogged forward, trying not to go faster than Charles' chair would go. 'Damn I knew I should have installed that motor' Pushing on the wheels faster he breathed heavily from the effort of keeping up with the two youth. He jerked to a stop as Hank dropped down from the ceiling beam, scaring Lance and Bobby who jumped and the professor who flinched.

  "So sorry for bolting from the blue but you appeared to be in necessitate of assistance Charles, if I may?" Hank offered, gesturing towards the wheel chair. Giving him a grateful smile he nodded and Beast plucked Xavier from it and they began to rush through the halls in search of Evan.

 'Professor what does this mean?' Jean asked him telepathically, following Mystique's lead.

'As of now there is nothing we can do, simply follow our original plan Jean. We shall arrive shortly.'

  "The Professor said to follow the original evacuation plan, nothing special. Let's go!" Jean explained as the group surged forward from the base. Raven was in lead followed by Kitty and then Kurt. Fred was lumbering behind with Jean bringing up the rear incase she had to use her telekinetic powers to deflect any firepower thrown their way.

            Evan shivered; it was cold in the air vent. 'Yeah not quite original but those spy movies finally paid off. You'd of thought for super smart brainy guys they'd have all these sealed off or something.' Yawning loudly Spyke shifted his muscles. He'd never imagined it'd be so simple to escape from his prison but he reminded himself that it wasn't over until the Blob sang. Taking another deep breath he crawled further into the chilly metal tunnel. As he inched onward he started to hear a rattling thud sound coming.

~ The Blackbird/X-Jet ~

            Everyone had gathered onto the aircraft, prepared for take off. The jet shot through the air at a fascinating speed, spewing reddish lights from the exhaust system. Bobby looked semi pleased with himself along with Kitty and Kurt. Jean and Lance had a face of deep concentration on. Xavier wore a mask of indifference matching Hank and Raven's. Evan and Fred looked happy to be free. It was basically very peaceful.

            Kitty went over to Lance and sat down in the seat next to him, fiddling with her thumbs for a few moments, working up the nerve to ask Lance something. Gazing over at him she grinned. He was so handsome, his long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She could get lost in those eyes; they haunted her at night while she dreamt. She let out a contented sigh as she placed her hand over his. He jerked his eyes over to her.

  "I uh Kitty are you-" he started, trying to warn her that the others could see. She shushed him by placing a finger on his lips.

 "Shush, it's ok Lance." He gave her a small smile, giving Kitty's hand a squeeze. Shadowcat blushed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

~ Back at the base ~

  "Come one Scott! Hurry up with the water!" Roberto ordered, digging a deeper moat. Scott collapsed next to him as the water sloshed into the pit. The sand began to collect it at once but not before Ororo came over to look at it, nodding she smiled at them before walking over to Sam and Ray's. Finally she came to Todd's and Jamie's. 

            They had constructed a neat little mid-evil castle, with the details and all. It had a small moat with seat weed floating around like crocodiles. Shells decorated the foot high sand walls, giving it a realistic look. There was even a little drawl bridge constructed out of waft wood they'd found in the water. How it was connected was a mystery in it's self but the whole thing looked absolutely adorable.

  Ororo praised, "Very well done boys, I believe everyone will agree with me on your castle winning." Cheers ran out along with some groans. Multiple and Toad high fived one another, grinning like the cat who ate the canary. 

  "Dang it, would've won if One-eye hadn't taken so dang long with the water." Grumbled Roberto before Tabitha rose an eyebrow at him. Waving her off he sat down and began fixing up the castle more, adding a few seashells and sticks.

  "What would you boys like for dinner?" Storm asked warily, these two could come up with something quite strange. They looked at each other and grinned before saying what they wanted at the same time.

  "Oreo ice cream!"

            The thrusters cooled off as the X-Jet touched down on the beach, blowing some sand around. A few moments later the hatch popped open and everyone aboard got off. Walking back into the base they were startled to find everyone pigging out on Oreo ice cream along with a few other types. Scott ran over to them, looking for the other X-Men.

  "Professor where are Rogue and Logan?" 

 "I am sorry to say that we were unable to locate them, but we will discuss this after you finish your meal. Everyone after you have completed your dinner please join my in the briefing room." 

            That said he wheeled himself out of the room, leaving not for the first time a room full of confused teenagers. Kitty's eyes grew wide when she saw all the ice cream and she dashed over to some cookie dough, yanking Avalanche along. Not that he minded much; in fact he seemed to be rather happy about it.

~~~ Else Where ~~~

            Six metal balls dropped from the sky to land on a pad. They jerked to a stop and the hatched slinked open. Four forms popped up from them and one sped over to one of the other ones. Sabertooth growled as he picked up a familiar scent.

   "You brought ~him~?" There was no question to who he was, especially since it came out as a cruse word and was growled dangerously.

   "Yeah well I couldn't just leave a mutant in need."

   "Or your girlfriend just might get mad." 

   "Back off! You know Rogue's status with Magneto." That shut him up pretty quick. 

  "Remy tink dat we oughta bring dem inside."

    "For once I must agree with him comrade." 

   "Yeah get him and let's go."

~~~

Icy: That's it, so was it worth the wait?

W: Do you really want to know?

SJ: I barely said anything!

Icy: Shush that's because uh you have a big part next chapter!

W: Pft or because you can't do his accent!

Icy: Like I can do any of the accents! 

SJ: What? The Sheila aint right is she?

Icy: Ummm hey how bout we get some ice cream?

SJ: Ice cream?

W: Yum! Later yo


	12. Fortune Cookie

Karma

Author: Icy Flame

Chapter Twelve: Fortune Cookie

Icy: Merry Christmas folks!

W: Enjoy!

SJ: Tell us what you think!

~~~

Eric paced his office, pouting at his predicament. That was right Mister high and mighty was pouting like a four year old who can't get that oh so treasured bouncy ball. There had to be SOME way to use this situation to his advantage, he just had yet to find it. When a pounding echoed off his door he scowled and swung the thing open, practically taking it off the hinges.

Peter looked bothered by his entrance but shook it off. Looking up at his master he bowed his eyes from him. Keeping his eyes trained on the ground, waiting for permission to speak. 

"What is it?"

"Quicksilver sir, he's brought back some 'surprises'."

"I do so hate surprises, lead the way."

They moved down the corridor way soundlessly, making no move towards conversation in the least. When at last they reached the briefing room Magneto lurched forward at the sight of Logan lying out on his table. Growling a few absentees he looked around for his troublesome son. He didn't wait long as Pietro waved from his place at the table…did he have a girl with him?!?

"Quicksilver what is the meaning of this?"

~ Briefing Room ~

"I have gathered you all here to tell you of our comrades. Now please don't interrupt you may ask questions as soon as I'm done." He gestured for everyone to get comfortable and then began to discuss the situation.

"It seems that Magneto's latest recruits have beat us to the punch line. When we arrived at the building there were traces of their minds but I had now idea that Magneto's team would still be there; especially after the most recent events. I didn't realize that the residue from their minds was so new and didn't consider it a threat."

"Unfortunately it seems I was mistaken. Although we were able to retrieve Mr. Dukes and Mr. McCoy and Evan, we were too late for Rogue and Logan. They were nowhere in the building. If I am correct Magneto's new team is responsible for this. There were traces of scorch marks, large dents, traces of fire and burned tiles. These are all signs that Gambit, Colossal, Pyro and Quicksilver evacuated Wolverine and Rogue."

"So why don't we just bust them out?" Bobby interjected, impatiently fidgeting with his clothes.

"Please Mr. Drake do not interrupt." Iceman hung his head at the reprimand. "Now as I was saying I do not believe that there is any reason to panic. While we do need to go about retrieving them I find no reason to hurry or lose sleep over it."

 "You can't be serious!" Iceman shouted, "You want to leave them on ENEMY territory? What if they kill them? What if they decided that they don't want to have them around any more? You can't leave them there!" Bobby yelled, enraged so much that he turned the desk and carpet in a winter wonderland.

"Silence, Mister Drake." Hank roared, gesturing for Xavier to tell them the rest of the plan. "If you will Charles."

"I'm afraid that is all there is to it, please retire to your rooms and get some sleep."

They stood there goggling at him he wasn't serious? No body but Bobby had said anything but Charles couldn't really want to leave them in the care of Magneto, right? This was some kind of joke to make sure they were all paying attention, right? Just trying to see where their allegiance laid, right?

Everyone was rewarded with Xavier rolling out of the room and down to his room, leaving everyone too shocked to move.

"Icanexplain!"

"Then do it!"

"WellyouseewewerewalkingaroundandIfiguredwhynotrecruitafewmuntants,y'know?SoIwasthinkingwherecouldwefindsomemutantsandIrealizedthatheythoserobotsgatheredafewupwhynotbringhtemheretofightforus!"

Magnus sat down at the head of the table, everyone following suit by sitting in their own seat. It was laid out as so: Petey on his right hand Victor on his left, Rogue was next to Pietro but also slightly in his lap as he held her, Peter was next to Victor, John by Rogue and Gambit next to Peter. Logan still lay slumped on the table.

"Do any of you have anything else to add to Quicksilver's explanation?" Magnus looked down the metal table at them. Peter was simply staring at the tabletop, trying not to be noticed which was rather difficult considering he towered above everyone there practically. Gambit sat idly flickering cards between his hands. John well not much can be expected from his most of the time. He was even to unpredictable for Magnus to understand what was going through his head. The only reason he'd actually joined the team was a promise for always having a supply of Zippo lighters and such. Magneto had pegged him as a genius but now was rethinking that and leaning more towards the fact that the boy was insane. The strawberry blonde was playing with a match, making the flame change into a head and move it's mouth-wait a minute that head looked oddly familiar. Now John started making words appear in the flames. 'I'm Buckethead, listen to me blathering on about how I'm smarter than everyone! Bow down and kiss my feet!' appeared out of the flame's mouth. 

Growling Magnus hissed, "Pyro what are you doing?"

Instead of answering he just sat there moving the mouth, he jolted up straight as he figured out he'd been caught. Guiltily slipping the match into his bottomless pockets he turned towards Buckethead. 

"Uh nothing boss. Just well."

"Yes?"

"What's the big deal? So he brought the Sheila with him, they're just more recruits right?"

"Tha' be what Gambit be tinkin' moi ami but den Gambit see dat des be X-Men."

"So comrade what does that entail?"

"Grrr it means they're the enemy dipshit." Victor growled.

"Thatsnotrue! Rog-ertheyjusthaven'tbeenproperlyinvitedtojoin!"

"Enough of this you fools! Quicksilver as much as it pains me to admit you aren't an idiot but what is the reason for bringing these two?"

Pietro panicked, he couldn't tell him the real reason. It would be admitting a weakness that he wasn't suppose to have plus the other guys wouldn't let him hear the end of it. But if he lied then his father would know and he have to be dealt with. But the gods were smiling down on our little white haired teen because right at that moment both former captives or rather again captives begin to awake.

"Uhg what was the number of that bus?"

"Ah don't know sugar but when Ah find it there's gonna be hell ta pay. Oh hey Petey- PIETRO WHAT THE-"

"I don't know what you think you are doin' 'ere bub but we ain't interested." Logan spat, unsheathing his claws with a SNIKT.

Magnus threw his hand into the air and suspended the adamantium laced man into the air, flinging him up against a wall and making him into a giant Canadian magnet. He started to growl in Japanese.

"Nice fightin' there runt." Victor laughed at the smaller man, scratching his cheek with one clawed finger. His victory was short lived as Magnus flung him onto the ceiling by the iron in his blood, pinning him onto it similar to Wolverine who started snickering.

"As much fun as this is…" Rogue started only to be interrupted by a Quicksilver who gave her a tight hug.

~~~

Icy: Oh no what will happen?

W: What is Xavier up to?

SJ: I'm insane? That's not fair!

Icy: Hey it was uh Wanda's idea, yeah!

W: What?

SJ: So I'm a pyro is doesn't mean I don't have feelings! *sniff*

Icy: Whatever, well stay tuned readers!

W: Later yo


	13. More Like Karma

Karma

Author: Icy Flame

Chapter Thirteen: More like Karma

Sorry for the wait!

~~~

"Uh Petey, sugah Ah need ta breath." Rogue rasped as the speedster hugged her waist. She was turning a rather unattractive shade of blue at the moment. He glanced up at her and loosened his grip. This saddened Rogue a bit but she convinced herself that it was simply because not many people were willing to make physical contact with her. It hurt, when teammates flinched away from you but what can you expect when your skin could kill them? She gave him a watery smile as Pietro flushed ever so slightly.

"Rogue! Whathaveyoubeenupto?Areyouhungry?ComeoneI'llgetyousomethingtoeat!" 

With that he whisked her up and bolted from the room. The door banged violently on the hinges before Magnus stopped it in mid-movement. Pietro charged down the corridor and past a few doors. Every now and then a wastebasket would tip over but they eventually reached their destination. The kitchen.

~~~

"I can't believe that Xavier is just going to leave them there." Beast said, scratching his head, turning to the others in the room.

"Yes this was most unexpected." Ororo commented, biting her lip in concern. Trading a look with Hank they both sighed and turned to look over the students. Most of them were trying to digest what they had just heard while others that had known Rogue and Logan longer were looking rather sour. 

Which was rather odd considering that both of them were the loners of the group. Logan often only came around when it was time for a practice or there was a threat. It was his nature. Rogue stayed away mainly due to her powers. She stuck out like a sore them amongst them. At first everyone figured Rogue missed the brotherhood and didn't have friends yet. But as time passed most of them had realized that Rogue just didn't quite fit in. Only a few of those stationed at Xavier's had befriended her. Bobby, Kitty, Kurt and Logan were the merely exceptions to everyone else. 

"There has got to be something we can do. X-Men don't abandon each other!" Scott campaigned, looking enraged. Or slightly constipated either way the X-Men let out a roar of approval and suited up. Heading for the Black bird they once again all loaded on to their trusty vessel and prepped it. As everyone belted up the brotherhood exchanged worried looks. The engines roared to life and were flung into the air, towards Magneto's lair. Xavier was in the back, rather annoyed at going. He told them where the two X-Men were being kept but grumbled under his breath about their being no hope.

(Please no annoying notes about how this is so out of character! I KNOW! Trust me I do,  I'm just trying to get this moving!)

~~~

The other recruits looked disturbed, Pietro had never shown kindness to anyone. In fact the only emotions he often showed were annoyance and petulance, much like his father. He got what he wanted when he wanted it, there were never any questions about that but why would he want to bring the wraith of Xavier down upon them?

"I'm sure we all have better things to do than stand around here. Dismissed." Magneto waved his recruits away, letting Victor off the ceiling. Going over to Wolverine he held his hand up, letting the man back onto the floor. Logan held back a sneer and walked off to the kitchen. 

Taking in a deep breath via his nose Logan picked up Rogue's scent. Heading down the halls he looked around, not surprised by the metal alloys surrounding him. Encasing was more like it, shivering at the cage feeling the place gave off he shoved the door opened. Leaning in the doorframe he raised an eyebrow at the scene before him.

~~~

"Forty minutes before we arrive at our destination." Scott warned, twisting around in his chair. Jean went back to check on everyone, making sure they were suited up and ready.  The new recruits were bouncing in their seats while the brotherhood were talking with one another in a corner. Lance was whispering something to Fred and Todd. Wanda was looking out the window, nodding every now and then. She had been silent most of the time, not talking with anyone out of the brotherhood. Even then is was simply monosyllabic answers. 'That girl sure reminds me of Rogue'

Green eyes widened as her evaluation was paused when Todd flew over her shoulder. The weird part was that he was smiling about it.

"Love you too honeybuns!" he wheezed before coming in contact with the wall.

"Children please, Kitty why don't you switch with Wanda?" Ororo pleaded, trying to resolve the issue. Wanda grumped (an actual word maybe not a verb but) over to the seat next to Bobby, frowning at Todd or possibly the world in general. 

"Hi, I'm Bobby." Bobby grinned at his seat partner. Getting no reply from her his brows furrowed in thought. Normally girls were putty in his hands, not that he would ~ever~ take advantage of that. "Your hair looks nice." Girls always liked compliments right?

"Uh thanks." Wanda was taken back by him, wasn't he the enemy? Shouldn't he be scowling at her and edging away? Why was he complimenting her? Bobby went to say something more when she turned towards him. "Listen I don't know what game your playing but unless you want to have kids I suggest you keep your mind games to yourself." 

He gulped, shifting so that his genitals didn't feel so exposed to threat, and Bobby tried a different approach. 

"No mind games, just some small talk."

Wanda looked at him suspiciously but nodded in agreement. "What's the topic?"

"Uh I actually hadn't thought that far ahead." Wanda sighed and Bobby blushed.

"What's your power?" Bobby grinned at this; taking her hand he covered it with his own. She looked on with interest as a faint blue glow blinked into existence. Quirking an eyebrow she resisted the urge to yank back her hand. It felt strangely cool but as Bobby removed his hand she grinned. In her palm lay a broomstick made completely out of ice. 

"Wow"

Bobby grinned at her reaction and basked in the glow of his achievement. After this they started talking a little about their housemates, going over the team members and their history.

~ Bit Later ~

"And then Kurt took a mistletoe and chased Kitty around the room. It was pretty funny until the end."

"What happened?"

Bobby blushed and looked uncomfortable.

"Well Kitty phased through the couch so he uh kissed me."

Wanda looked disbelieving before busting up laughing at his expense. Bobby grinned at her maybe it was kinda funny. In a twisted way of course.

"Thanks so much." Bobby pretended to pout.

"Your welcome, that made my day."

"Glad to be of assistance." 

"You've told me about everyone so far but what about the girl we're going for now? You mentioned Xavier going after her that once but how'd she join up?"

"You mean the rest of the brotherhood never told you?" Bobby looked at her with wide eyes, why wouldn't they tell her? She shook her head, looking peeved.

"Uh she was part of them first y'know? Then Mystique did some stuff and she ended coming back on the X-Jet. 'Least that's what she says mind you Rogue doesn't really talk about it too willingly. I asked Kitty and she said that Mystique tried to kill her and Scott."

Wanda looked at him with shocked eyes, why would she go after someone on her own team? That couldn't be right, could it? Then again Bobby hadn't lied to her yet compared to everyone else she'd met. Common sense told her to no listen to this but deep down she felt he wasn't lying to her. 'What would he have to gain anyways?'

"So she could actually want to stay with my-"

She was cut off as the plane landed and they evacuated it. Gathering together at the gate surrounding the base they awaited orders. Looking around Cyclops grimaced; this was going to be dangerous. The fact that everyone was here didn't help much either. While they would need a lot of firepower to defeat Magneto and his new recruits both full teams being there would cause confusion. Plus they needed away to get ~everyone~ in.

"Alright, there is no way that Shadowcat and Nightcrawler can get us ~all~ in there. So we're going to have to-"

"Why don't we just blow a hole in this place and y'know stampede in." Boom boom interrupted, creating a mini bomb in her hand to emphasis her plan.

Scott wrinkled his brow, "That actually might work Boom boom."

"You heard him guys! Everyone who can blow open the doors come with me!" Jubilee ordered. Cyclops and Tabitha along with Avalanche followed her to the gate. Concentrating they began to shooting their firepower at the metal alloys. Scott removed his visor while Boom boom rubbed her hands together in concentration. Jubilee began shooting sparks and Lance shot a rumble underneath the foundation in hopes of it wreaking the wall. Kitty threw him a smile and he just grinned in return. They rest of the teams were charging throw the wall.

~~~

"So ice cream?" Pietro offered, looking over at Rogue. She was gazing around the kitchen, taking in the metal covered walls and appliances.

"Wow when he goes all out he goes all out, wonder why the hood is such a dump."

"It'd be suspicious in the boons Rogue."

"Yea Ah suppose. Got any mint?"

"Sorry only Fudge Tracks."

"It'll do." Rogue smiled and picked up her spoon and started digging in with the speedster.

"Why'd you do it Petey?"

"Why'd you do it Roguey?"

"Touché"

They were silent for a while, enjoying the simple pleasure of sharing a carton of Edy's between a girl and a boy for a bit. Not a mutant speedster or mutant vampire, not even two foes on opposite sides, just a gal and a guy sharing some dairy dessert.

"I guess it was because he's my dad, y'know? I can't just say no to him and it's not like he was trying to take over the world…again."

"She tried to kill him."

"So?"

"So? When Ah tried ta stop 'er she tried to kill me too."

"Real motherly loving there."

"Like your family is much better."

"Ouch"

"Ah guess were stuck in this togetha huh Speedy?"

"It could be worse." He sat up on the counter with her, leaving some space between them.

"Yea, but Ah guess that well…"

"Yea?"

"Ah'm glad it's with you"

Pietro grinned and Rogue cleared the distance between them and they finished off the ice cream. Pietro smiled and slipped a silver ring around her pinky finger. The southern belle looked down at her gloved hand. Slipping her finger out of the covering she placed the ring on her bare hand and covered it again. Sighing contently she rested her head on his shoulder.

Logan smirked at the two, turning he left the kitchen and was about to slice his way out of the lair when a rumbling knocked him from his feet. Grumbling he pushed himself up off the floor and rushed to where the commotion was. He felt a pulse by and knew that the kid had pasted him, probably with Rogue in his arms. Pushing himself to move faster the healing mutant arrived at the scene at the same moment that Magneto's team rushed in. Pyro was trying to button up his belt and held a plunger in one hand. Seeing who it was he reached into his back pocket and produced a lighter, dropping his pants.

"Alright time for some fun!" he cackled insanely, flipping the metal gear and creating a tiger of flames. Of course realizing his pants had falling he blanched and tied the belt in a knot around his hips.

 Peter looked equally disturbed and threw down his copy of Lord Of The Rings: Return of the King while shifting into metal form. Remy just grinned toothily and withdrew a pack of cards.

"You come to play with Gambit, oui?"

"We come to get back our teammates!" Jamie shouted bravely, of course he was seated upon the Blob's shoulders so that might have been why.

"A problem Charles?"

"Yes Erik. You seem to be holding two of my X-Men."

"Ah a misunderstanding, I'm sure. You see I was merely extending a chance to join my team."

"You were what? Speak up not all of us can hear ya!" Sam yelled from behind Wanda.

"Wanda dear, I am most surprised to meet you once again."

  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Whatever for?" This caused her to go into a fit.. Several trees caught on fire and three spouts of water jutted from the ground.

"What for? FOR STICKING ME IN A CRAZY HOUSE YOU JACKASS!" Growling she jumped forward at her father, beginning the fight. 

She twirled her fingers in patterns, drawing upon the forces around her. Using her rage to power her magic she thrust a blast of pure unadulterated raw power at her father. He tried to throw up a shield to protect his team and barely held it in place.

"This is exactly why you were placed in the asylum Wanda. You had no control over your rage. You do remember who is no longer with us do you not? Placing you there was for everyone's benefit."

"What is he talking about?" Pietro asked, still holding onto Rogue. The X-Men shifted uncomfortably when she didn't try and remove her self from his grip. In fact if Bobby's eyes weren't lying to him she seemed to be pretty happy there. Even more than when she was at the institute. Like how he had felt when they were flying here. Shaking his head at the other newer recruits when they attempted to attack alongside Wanda he just grinned.

"We don't have to worry, all he wants is to offer them to join."

"Wolverine, Rogue would you be willing to join the Acolytes. If you say then you shall become my enemy but if you agree you shall not find it to your displeasure." Erik extended, staring at both loners.

Logan shook his head disdainfully and crossed over to the X-Men, standing behind Charles. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked pleased with his decision. Looking smug Scott sneered at Magneto.

"What about the Brotherhood?" Rogue asked, looking pointedly at their former leader. The brotherhood looked shocked that she would bring them up and gazed at her in wonder. Todd and Fred exchanged glances, maybe she hadn't totally abandoned them.

"The Brotherhood of Mutants was my first experimental group of Homo-Superior youths. If they shall pass their trials then their membership into the Acolytes is automatic. If they fail, well I don't have a need for the useless." He boomed, glancing over at Toad, Blob and Avalanche. His gaze stopped at Scarlet Witch.

Scott asked, "Why does it matter Rogue? You are part of the X-Men! You don't have to associate with these bums."

The Brotherhood growled out a few choice words about a certain X-geek before crossing over to stand with the Acolytes. Powering up they looked like a force to reckon with and Rogue was still standing with them.

"We may bums Goggles but we'll wipe the floor with your ass any day of the week." Lance grumbled, shaking the earth heavily under Scott.

"You'll pay for that trailer trash!" Scott ramming into the brown haired teen, causing him to bump into Colossal.

"This is pointless, I refuse to waste my resources on such a worthless battle." Erik groaned, separating the team leaders forcibly with his powers. "That will be enough."

"Come on Rogue let's just go. This is stupid." Kitty walked towards the Missourian.

"No"

"V'hat are you talking about Rogue?" Kurt came up next to Kitty, following her up to where Rogue was wrapped up in Pietro's arms still.

"Ah…Ah'm not going Kitty. T-this is mah family."

"You traitor!" Jean roared, "After all we've done for you! You were an X-Men"

"Ah was neva a X-Men, all you did was try and control me! Well you can keep your endless supply of gloves."

"I can not believe you would do this to us, you stupid bitch."

A large tiger appeared in front of the red head, hissing out fire. The image shifted into a screaming pumpkin created out of flames and jumped after the screeching telepath. Pyro cackled as his creation chased after her.

"This is the part where you run away." Pietro informed the X-Men who glared coldly walked back over to their jet and boarded.

Bobby hung back for a second, waving goodbye to Rogue and running up to give her a hug.

"Now who will I have to help me switch Jean and Scott's underpants?"  
  


"Kurt'll help ya. Ah'll miss ya Icecube. Ya'll better raise hell without me." She wiped a tear away, realizing that from now on they'd be enemies. Pietro gripped her hand and she squeezed back appreciation. "An' watch out for the rest of the family there will ya?"

"Of course."

"And make sure Kitty doesn't drive her next roommate insane."

"I'll try."

"Ah'll miss you Bobby." He nodded and walked over to the X-Jet, boarding the aviation device. Before he stepped on though he turned and shouted over to the group.

"I should hope so. This won't be the last time we see each other Rogue. This is like fate."

"More like karma."

"Let's hope so."

~~~

The End

Icy: That's it!

W: You have got to be kidding me.

SJ: No way.

Icy: I think I'll do a squeal though. 

W: I should hope so with all those things you left unmentioned.

SJ: Wonder if anyone noticed them?

Icy: Eh maybe. 

AN: Thanks everyone that supported me er us in this production. It really helped! THANK YOU for everyone who reviewed *hugs reviewers* I know ppls should write for themselves and all but you guys just made my days so much easier. The one bit was from Sherk, I couldn't help myself! Lol This is so strange because the story totally flew away from what I had planned. Hell even when I started this chapter I had no clue that it would be the last one. Not until I wrote the scene with Bobby did I realize how it was ending. 

Tell me what you think, sorry about any grammar stuff I don't have a beta!

Later yo, 

                                               Icy, Wanda, St. John


End file.
